


Where We Belong

by CaptainSwanLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belle is Liam and Killian's Sister, Emma is David's Adopted Sister, F/M, Family Fluff and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Humor, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Siblings, This Is SUCH a Hallmark Movie, Uncle-Niece Relationship, You'll Probably Cry and Laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLove/pseuds/CaptainSwanLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones becomes guardian to his four-year niece after his brother and sister-in-law's death. He copes with this through the help of his family and friends, including his best friend, Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Godfather to Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I’ve written. I loved the idea of Killian having a niece, so I created my own story with it. And what it amounts to is basically a Hallmark movie (because I absolutely adore Hallmark movies!!) I only own the story itself– all other rights go to ABC’s Once Upon a Time. Hope y’all enjoy!

 

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_

_Wrapped in pink soft and warm_

_You’ve had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born_

_-My Little Girl, Tim McGraw_

 

When Killian Jones was sitting in the waiting room of Storybrooke Memorial Hospital awaiting the arrival of his niece, he never dreamed he would be the one raising her. Four years later, he was watching her color at the kitchen table as he brought her a bowl of Fruit Loops. As he placed the bowl in front of her, brushed a curl from in front of her eye, and sat down in the chair beside her, he thought of the day when his sister-in-law Elsa told him that she and Liam wanted him to be Anna Elizabeth’s godfather.

 

_Anna Elizabeth was 3 weeks old as she lay sleeping in her mother’s arms. Killian was in the kitchen making the tired new mom some coffee, and his brother Liam was outside helping their sister Belle pack her car to go back to New York City. As Killian walked back into the living room and sat the coffee mug on the table, he said, “Let me take her while you drink your coffee.”_

_As much as Elsa adored her baby girl, she welcomed a small break as she carefully handed Anna Elizabeth to her brother-in-law. The small pink bundle squirmed for only a moment and then fell back asleep as Killian adjusted her in his arms. Elsa grabbed the mug from the table and took a long sip as she watched Killian with her daughter. She couldn’t help but see the look of adoration on his face as he watched her sleep – Anna Elizabeth already had her uncle wrapped around her little finger. Killian heard Elsa shift in her chair; as he looked up, he could see that she had something on her mind._

_“Something you want to talk about, love?” he asked._

_Elsa set her gaze on Anna Elizabeth, and then back to Killian, “Yes, actually.”_

_Killian nodded for her to continue._

_“Liam and I have been talking, and there’s something rather important we wanted to ask you,” Elsa said, as she nervously fingered her blonde braid. Killian rarely saw Elsa nervous – he knew whatever she had to ask him was serious._

_Killian sat up straighter, careful not to the wake the baby, and simply replied, “Yes?”_

_There was silence for a moment, then Elsa looked over at Killian, caught his gaze, and spat out, “Will you be Anna Elizabeth’s godfather?”_

_Killian pondered the question for a minute. Her godfather? Killian adored his niece - he would do anything for her, as well as her parents, but the question caught him off guard. Why were his brother and sister-in-law thinking about this now? Well, there was only one-way to find out:_

_“You and my brother want me to be Anna Elizabeth’s godfather? What made you think of this now after she’s just been born?”_

_“A lot went into this decision, Killian,” Elsa began, “you, Liam, and Belle lost your parents just as Anna and I did. While Anna and I were old enough to take care of ourselves, you all were still children – and I know how hard it was. Liam was barely 16 when he became whom you and Belle relied on. You all had to grow up too fast. Liam and I didn’t want our baby girl to face that same fate in case anything should happen to us, and we knew you would make the best choice. My sister Anna and her husband Kristoff live overseas, and Belle lives in New York City where her career is her focus. Liam and I, as well as yourself, have put down roots here. We have dear friends who are more like family, and we couldn’t think of a better place for our daughter to grow up, and a better person to raise her if the worst does happen.”_

_Elsa took a breath as she finished speaking and looked at Killian expectantly. He couldn’t deny the truth in his sister-in-law’s words._

_As Killian was thinking over Elsa’s words, Liam came through the front door, and said, “Well, she’s off. Back to the Big Apple.”_

_He paused at the entryway between the kitchen and living room, took in his brother’s face, and sighed, “You told him.”_

_Elsa looked at Liam and simply nodded before adding, “He still hasn’t answered.”_

_As Liam walked over to sit beside Elsa, he placed an arm around her, and asked Killian, “Well, what do you say, little brother?”_

_Killian had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at what his older brother still insisted on calling him as he glanced back and forth between Liam and Elsa before looking down at the sleeping child in his arms. Anna Elizabeth was waking up, and opened and looked up at him with those same blue eyes that all three Jones children had inherited from their mother, and his decision was made._

_“Well, Liam,” Killian began, as he walked over and placed Anna Elizabeth in her father’s arms, “your younger brother would be honored to be this little lass’s godfather, even though I know that nothing is going to happen to either one of you,” he said as he smiled at his brother and sister-in-law._

_And with that, Killian turned to grab his keys and his phone and headed toward the door._

_“Where are you going?” Liam called over his shoulder._

_“I have someone to meet.”_

_Killian immediately wished he used a different set of words as he sighed and looked at the floor; his brother wouldn’t hesitate to tease him. He instead however, heard the light singsong voice of Elsa saying, “Oh really?” feigning innocence. It seemed that Liam had managed to bring his wife in on his teasing as well. Killian rolled his eyes at the laughter coming from the living room and made his way out the door._

A tug at his sleeve brought Killian back to reality.

He turned his head to look at the mop of blonde curls staring at him with Liam’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it had been six months since he rushed to the emergency room only to have the doctor tell him that his brother and sister-in-law were gone. It was a small miracle that Anna Elizabeth begged to stay with him that night instead of going with her parents. He didn’t even want to think about what could have happened. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and focused on the little girl in front of him.

“Yes, love?” Anna Elizabeth held up the picture she had been coloring. Killian looked and noticed how his niece attempted to stay within the lines as she colored in the green on Tinker Bell’s dress – Killian had lost track of how many times he had watched Disney’s _Peter Pan_ with his niece. She just loved the tale involving a flying boy, pixie dust, the Lost Boys, and a one-handed pirate.

“I think Tinker Bell looks rather stunning. Why don’t we hang her on the refrigerator?” Killian told Anna Elizabeth as a smile made its way on her face. As he stood up and reached out to lift and carry Anna Elizabeth over to the refrigerator so she would be able to reach it in order to hang her picture, she lightly pushed him away.

“I can do it!” she said with a determination in her voice that reminded him of his brother.

Before Killian could do or say anything, Anna Elizabeth was trying to drag her chair in front of the refrigerator. Killian couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Anna Elizabeth may have been the spitting image of Elsa aside from her eyes and the curl in her hair, but in every other way, she was without a doubt her father’s daughter. Liam definitely passed down his stubbornness to his only child.

Despite Anna Elizabeth’s protests, Killian moved the chair in front of the refrigerator and watched as his niece climbed on the chair to hang her picture, all the time making sure she didn’t fall. As much as her stubbornness made the four-year-old a handful at times, Killian honestly wouldn’t have her any other way.

As Anna Elizabeth climbed down from the chair, she turned to Killian and asked, “Are we going to the park today?”

Killian squatted down in order to be at her eye level and replied, “Only if you finish your cereal”, and then ruffled her hair.

Killian then turned and carried the chair back over to the table. Anna Elizabeth quickly hopped back up in the chair and began scarfing down her cereal.

“Hey, slow down, Anna Elizabeth. The park isn’t going anywhere,” Killian told the obviously anxious little girl.

With her mouth still full, Anna Elizabeth said, “I have to play with Evie today!”

“And you will. I’m sure she wants to play with you too, love. And I can also tell you that David is making her eat her cereal too,” Killian resolved to Anna Elizabeth, and she seemed to understand as she slowed down her eating.

Killian could imagine that David was having the same conversation with Evie. David was one of Killian’s closest friends, as well as Liam and Elsa’s. Elsa introduced both Liam and Killian to David and his fiancé Mary Margaret shortly after she and Liam started dating. Now David and Mary Margret had been married ten years, and they had two kids –a rambunctious eight-year-old son, Jamie and an imaginative five-year-old daughter, Evie.

Killian had always admired how good of a father David was, as well as Liam, and he wasn’t sure he measured up. Killian wouldn’t trade raising Anna Elizabeth for anything in the world, but the role of fatherhood hit him unexpectedly. He couldn’t begin to describe how many times he questioned himself in the last six months – it made him miss his brother even more, but he was doing all could to be the best for his niece. She was all that mattered.

Killian was shaken out of his thoughts when Anna Elizabeth, in an outfit that didn’t quite match, came bounding back into the kitchen and began pulling Killian toward the front door.

“Come on, Uncle Killian! Let’s go!”

As soon as Killian and Anna Elizabeth were out the door, she asked, “Uncle Killian, will you give me a piggyback ride like Daddy used to?” with every bit of childlike innocence shining in those blue eyes. Killian only smiled at the little girl before scooping her up in his arms and then placing her on his back.

As Killian and Anna Elizabeth made their way to the park, he thought of some advice that David had given him, “ _You’ve been her godfather since she was a month old – what she needs now is a father. You won’t ever really replace Liam, but you can still be a good father just the same. Love her and be there for her: that’s all any parent can do, and it will be enough.”_

 


	2. The First Cut is the Deepest

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there’s someone who’s torn it apart_

_And he’s taken just all that I had_

_But if you want to try to love again_

_Baby, I’ll try to love again but I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_By: Sheryl Crow_

A five-minute walk led Killian and Anna Elizabeth to the park. As soon as Killian let down Anna Elizabeth from the piggyback ride she had wanted, she was off and running toward the playground. Killian sat down on one of the wooden park benches so he could keep an eye on her.

As he watched his niece climb on the monkey bars, his eyes drifted to a motorcycle parked outside the only coffee shop in town; the Harley-Davidson immediately triggered memories of brown, curly hair and blue eyes.

 

It hadn’t taken very long for Killian’s heart to be stolen by Milah – she was a spontaneous free spirit with a sense of adventure whom he was drawn to instantly. He could still see her with her arms around his waist, as she tightly held on as they made their way down Route 66 with the wind on both of their faces.

Unlike his brother and sister, Killian never had a set goal after graduating high school. Liam had always wanted him to go to college, but Killian always felt like he was more of a free spirit. He had always wanted to travel as made proof by his vintage motorcycle. He had worked through high school and saved his money to buy it. And during the summer following graduation, he met someone with the same dream as he: Milah.

Milah had a couple years of college under her belt, but she didn’t know where to go from there. They met via Killian’s summer job as a busboy in a dockside restaurant on Staten Island, and they hit it off instantly. She was funny, smart, and beautiful; she was also an amazingly talented artist. They soon fell in love and went on the road traveling together wherever the wind took them. They rotated home sometimes to see Killian’s family and friends, but they didn’t plan on settling down anytime soon. The open highway is where they both saw their future.

Everything started changing, however, when Liam and his girlfriend of three years got married. Liam and Elsa settled down in her hometown of Storybrooke – a small, close-knit town in Maine where everyone was like family.

A little over a year after they were married, Liam asked if Killian would come home for a visit, but this one wasn’t just an ordinary visit. Liam and Elsa had some big news – they were expecting a baby. Liam knew he would need some extra help at work during Elsa’s pregnancy and even more so once the baby was born, and Liam couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather have working beside him than his brother. However, this would require a sacrifice on Killian’s part. He would have to move to Storybrooke – leaving his rambling days behind him.

Killian couldn’t think of a time when he had been more conflicted. On the one hand, he loved traveling and wasn’t sure if he wanted to give it up, but on the other hand, it’s not like the thought of settling down hadn’t crossed his mind the past year or so – maybe he and Milah could have what Liam and Elsa did. So Killian went to the one place that always seemed to put things in perspective – the docks.

As the sun began to set over the water, Milah came and found him. He told her about Liam’s proposal – and that he was thinking about it. But Killian couldn’t make this big of a decision without talking to her first – he was in love with her, and she was an important part of his life.

Milah, however, wasn’t going to change her plans. She had a gypsy soul and wasn’t ready to settle down – nor did she want to. There was still so much of this country and the world she wanted to see – but it was becoming clear that wasn’t what Killian wanted anymore. Milah did love him as well, but she felt it was best if they went their separate ways.

She gave him one last kiss, and then went off to find the nearest bus station. Killian knew that Milah truly was a free spirit – it was, after all, one of the reasons he had fallen for her. He wouldn’t want to change her, but that didn’t stop him from wishing that she would as he watched her waltz out of his life forever – breaking his heart in the process.

Killian stayed at the docks until the sky was covered with a blanket of stars. His life had completely changed at what felt like the snap of his fingers, and his head was spinning; he didn’t count on getting much sleep that night.

He got up from his place on the old wooden pier and made his way to Liam and Elsa’s house – he supposed he would stay with them until he got his own place. Killian was trying his best to un-jumble his thoughts, and he thought of what his younger sister Belle would tell him. She had wisdom far beyond her twenty years – he could swear she was channeling their mother at times, and he knew that both of them would say the same thing: he needed to think of it as a new adventure – who knows what could be waiting for him around the corner, and that though it may not feel like it now, his heart would eventually heal. And with that thought in his mind, he continued to make his way toward his brother and sister-in-law’s house.

 

As Killian made his way back from his stroll down memory lane, he thought about how many times he’d replayed he and Milah’s breakup his first few months living in Storybrooke. He truly never thought he would get over her – she was, after all, the first woman he’d ever been truly in love with. But here he was, over four years later, knowing that his heart had been truly healed.

He thought about how he had his family and friends to thank for that as he turned and saw David and Evie headed that way. As Evie ran off to the playground, David sat down beside Killian on the park bench and asked, “Was Anna Elizabeth a ball of energy this morning?”

“Oh, mate, you have no idea,” Killian replied, laughing.

“I think I might – Mary Margaret was the only reason Evie got dressed and ate breakfast,” David said, laughing as well.

Killian then became more serious as he said, “Yeah, sometimes, I don’t know how Liam and Elsa did it.”

David then reached over and squeezed Killian’s shoulder and said, “Hey, you’re doing a great job with Anna Elizabeth. And I’m not just saying that because we’re friends – I really do mean it, Killian.”

Killian smiled at David and then said, “I know, mate. And thanks – I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime. And speaking of friends, do you know where my sister is? I’ve been trying to reach her to see if she’s still going to watch Evie this evening,” David asked.

“Yeah, she’s having breakfast with Mary-Margaret and the Evi…Regina,” Killian answered.

David just shook his head – he knew exactly what Killian was about to call Regina. It was true that Regina was a hard person to get along with if you didn’t know her – and that is even harder since Killian tended to be on the sarcastic side at times.

He and Regina had somehow gotten off on the wrong foot – most likely because both of them chose to be overwhelmingly sarcastic and sassy that day – and to this day, they still only tolerated each other for the sake of their mutual friends.

Killian only smiled innocently as if he was a kid who’d been caught as David continued, “You know, I have to say it’s a bit strange how you and Emma always seem to know where the other one is pretty much all the time.”

“How is it strange? Emma and I are very close – she’s practically my best friend,” Killian innocently answered, clearly oblivious as to why his friend was questioning something that from Killian’s point of view, was nothing. David knowingly smiled at how naïve Killian could be when it came to Emma before he changed the subject.

“You looked pretty deep in thought when we got here – everything alright?” David tried to keep his tone casual but he truly was concerned for Killian – from losing his brother and sister-in-law to becoming an instant dad all in the past six months; David knew it was hard on Killian – although he scarcely showed it.

“Oh, well, I was thinking about Milah,” Killian replied, as he turned to look at David. David had noticed over the last year or two, it had became easier for Killian to talk about what happened with Milah – like he was slowly letting go and trying to move on.

David only nodded before he asked, “You think she’s still traveling?”

“Probably. Milah wasn’t one for settling down – I don’t know that anyone could tie her down,” Killian answered.

“You know, I though the same about you when I first met you with your Harley, your leather jacket, and the kind of hippie lifestyle you were living. Now, look at you – you live in a close-knit community with a lot of people you’re close to. You have a house, a great job, a little girl, and a beautiful girl…” David trailed off as Killian began to glare at him.

“David, Emma and I are only just friends,” Killian said.

“How’d you even know I was referring to Emma?” David teased.

Killian tried (and failed) to not roll his eyes, as David continued, “Look, Killian, all I’m saying is that you have gotten over Milah, and I can’t help but think that Emma is a part of that. I know you two care about each other, and it wouldn’t be so bad if you let yourself fall in love again. You and Emma are perfect for each other. And, just so you know, your niece absolutely adores her.”

Killian then turned his attention to Anna Elizabeth and Evie on the playground. He knew David wasn’t the type of person to force anything on anyone, so the fact that this hadn’t been the first time David had brought this up made him think. He’d also had similar conversations with Liam and Elsa – Elsa had been one of Emma’s closest friends.

It’s not that Killian didn’t think Emma was funny, brilliant, and easy to talk to; she had this determination plus she had a big heart– she was bloody amazing, but there was something stopping him. Aside from the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure about his feelings beyond friendship for Emma, there was also the home of Red Sox. Emma had always planned on going back there, and even though she hadn’t mentioned moving in the last year or so, he still wasn’t sure if she would eventually leave, and he wasn’t putting himself through that _again_.

What he did know, however, if he did try to love again, it would probably be a certain blonde with green eyes – and that’s what worried him.

David’s attention was wrapped up in watching his daughter and Anna Elizabeth play on the seesaw, so he didn’t hear Killian sigh as he thought if Emma was having a conversation with Mary Margaret and Regina like he just had with David.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

Emma sat at a table at Granny’s Diner drinking her hot chocolate with cinnamon. She was listening to Mary Margaret talk about Jamie’s little league team … and the new coach Robin Loxley. Emma couldn’t help but smile as she saw Regina roll her eyes; as much as they both loved Mary Margaret, she sometimes thought she should be Cupid. Emma thought she should change the subject in order to save her friend.

“So, Regina, got any interesting new cases?”

“Emma, this is Storybrooke. There’s about as much going on here as there is in Mayberry,” Regina sarcastically replied.

“Oh, now Regina. You know you would hate being a lawyer in the big city,” Mary Margaret chimed in.

“Well, yes. I think I’ll leave the city life to Emma,” Regina replied, glancing at the blonde.

“I’m not so sure how I’d take to it now. I’ve been here so long – it’d be a bit strange,” Emma said.

“You know, you haven’t talked about it in a while. I thought maybe you had changed your mind about going back there. Or, maybe you didn’t want to risk running into Neal,” Mary Margaret told Emma, though that last sentence was almost in a whisper.

Emma didn’t say anything and just went back to drinking her cocoa.

_Neal_.

Emma had always wanted to be a cop in the big city, so David let her work with him as his deputy sheriff starting in the fall after she graduated high school. When a job opened up in Boston the next year in the spring, Emma packed her yellow bug and moved up there. This would be her life now, but she still hadn’t planned on falling in love.

But a few weeks into her new job, she met Neal. He was the owner of the coffee shop she stopped by every morning on her way to the department. Her and Neal had a lot in common – he hadn’t had the easiest childhood either. His mom passed away when he was still a kid, and his relationship with his dad had always been rocky at best. He’d been on his own since he was 16, but he managed to make a life for himself.

A few months after meeting, they began dating – and about a year after that, Neal popped the question. Emma was a little hesitant – she was in love with Neal, but marriage wasn’t something she ever saw for herself. The last few years, however, made her think differently.

She spent so much time thinking she’d always be alone – she’d gotten used to it, but all that changed when David’s mom had adopted her at 14. She had a real family now – she saw how happy David was being married to his high-school sweetheart, Mary Margaret, and they also had two kids. Elsa, one of her closest friends also got married recently, and was so incredibly happy. And now, she could have that with Neal, so she said yes.

But all those dreams went up in smoke three months before the wedding. Neal bolted, leaving nothing but a note with no real explanation.

As it turned out, some of the money he had used to buy his coffee shop was money he obtained by selling stolen Rolex watches. And, to make things worse, she found out about this because she was the one who arrested him.

He had cleverly used a fake name, so it took months for the police department to track him down, but they did catch him.

All Emma wanted to do was run, but she knew she would never be at peace unless she talked to him. Neal’s apologies were sincere – and so was him telling her that he truly loved her. He never meant for any of this to happen; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, especially with her history. But he screwed up – royally. He knew Emma would never trust him again, and he really couldn’t blame her.

They both thought it best if they went their separate ways – Neal would be serving jail time, and Emma decided it best if she went back home for a little while.

 

Emma shook her head from the memories – that was over four years ago. Emma had always planned on going back to Boston. Emma did like being close to her family, but Boston felt like home – she honestly wasn’t sure what was keeping her here.

She then said to Mary Margaret, “Hey. I’m fine – really I am. I mean, having my heart broken like that was something I wasn’t sure I’d ever recover from, but l think I’ve moved on, so you and David can stop worrying.”

Mary Margaret covered Emma’s hand with her own as she said, “That’s what family is for.”

“Well, Emma, I would say that you’ve _definitely_ moved on from that thief,” Regina chimed in.

Emma rolled her eyes, but noticed how Mary Margaret got quiet and began nervously sipping her coffee, so she looked to Regina and asked, “What exactly are you talking about?”

Regina was overwhelmed at Emma’s naivety.

“Really, Emma? Like you don’t know that I’m talking about your thing for Captain Sarcasm.”

“What? Me and Killian? Regina, We’re just friends. I don’t have a ‘thing’ for him.”

Regina rolled her eyes before saying, “Sure, you don’t.”

Emma huffed and then said, “Regina, I don’t even know where you would get an idea like that.”

“Seriously? You’re going to pretend that everyone doesn’t see the yearning looks and doe-y eyes,” Regina retorted.

Emma was about to make a comeback, but their waitress interrupted them, “Can I get you guys anything else?”

“We’re fine,” Emma said, hoping her flushed face wasn’t noticeable.

The waitress left the check on the table and turned to go take care of more customers.

Regina glanced at her watch and then said, “I have to go. I’ll see you two later.”

She took some money from her wallet, laid it on the table, and walked toward the door – her black high heels clicking every step of the way. Regina had always been like a sister to Emma, but she could be really blunt. She had never quite figured out how to be subtle – no matter the situation.

As Emma was digging money out of her own wallet, Mary Margaret said, “You know, Emma, she wasn’t exactly wrong. You and Killian are quite close.”

Emma sighed before saying, “Mary Margaret, just because I might have moved on from Neal doesn’t mean I’m moving on with someone else – least of all with Killian. I don’t know how many times I have to say that we’re just friends.”

“Emma, I know how badly Neal hurt you, and I understand that it would be difficult to move on and trust anyone again. All Regina was saying is that she knows that Killian means a lot to you. We both do,” Mary Margaret sweetly told Emma.

Mary Margaret could tell this really wasn’t something Emma wanted to discuss by the way she didn’t reply and she also averted her eyes, so she changed the subject.

“Well, David met Killian at the park this morning to let the girls play, and I’m going to meet David. Evie has a doctor’s appointment in an hour. You want to come with me?”

Emma knew what Mary Margaret was trying to do, but she agreed anyway – it was always good to see her niece. As they made their way out the door and began walking toward the park, Emma tried to brush Regina and Mary Margaret’s comments off, but it didn’t seem to be working. She supposed it wasn’t an entirely ridiculous idea that she could open her heart to Killian – but then she thought about Boston.

She still planned on going back, right? Emma shook her head in frustration – it was too early in the day to be contemplating life decisions. She instead put her focus on what Mary Margaret was talking about – but she had no control over the fact that her mind kept drifting to a set of mesmerizing eyes as blue as the ocean.

 


	3. My Best Friend

_I don’t know where I’d be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You’re my best friend_

_By: Tim McGraw_

Emma and Mary Margaret shortly arrived at the park. They both grew worried when they reached David where he was holding Evie in his lap nursing what appeared to be a skinned knee. Mary Margaret immediately went down on her knees and put her hands to her daughter’s face.

“Are you alright, sweetie?”

“I’m okay, Mommy,” Evie told her mother.

Mary Margaret then looked up to her husband and asked, “What happened?”

“Her and Anna Elizabeth had just got off of the seesaw when she saw you coming. So she started running over and she fell. I think she’ll be alright,” David said as he ran his fingers through his daughter’s shoulder length brunette hair.

Just then Anna Elizabeth bounded up in between David and Killian and asked David, “Is Evie okay?”

“She’s fine, sweetheart,” David answered.

He then looked to Mary Margaret and asked, “You ready to go?”

Mary Margaret nodded then took her daughter’s hand as Evie said, “Bye, Anna Lizabeth.”

“Bye Evie!”

As Mary Margaret, David, and Evie started walking off, Anna Elizabeth turned around to Killian and asked, “Uncle Killian, can I go play some more?”

“Of course, love. We’re not going fishing for a couple more hours.” Anna Elizabeth then turned and ran back toward the playground.

“Does she ever get tired?” Emma asked as she sat down beside Killian.

“She can go all day – I don’t know where she gets all that energy,” Killian answered, smiling as he watched his niece play.

“Well, I think she may take after Anna in that aspect. She was involved in _everything_ in high school,” Emma said.

“Oh, I believe you,” Killian began, “at Liam and Elsa’s wedding, her and Kristoff danced for _every_ song,” he finished, laughing.

“Yeah, it makes me wonder how Elsa kept up with her as kids. And how Kristoff does now, especially now that they have a kid of their own,” Emma replied.

“Kids will wear you out. I never quite realized how much before,” Killian said.

“Or maybe you’re just, you know, getting old,” Emma said, smiling.

“Swan, I’m only six months older than you,” Killian replied matter-of-factly.

“ _Older_ being the key word here,” Emma teased.

“Well, love, maybe you should try spending all day with a hyperactive four-year old. You’d be tired, too,” Killian teasingly replied back.

“Well, _love,_ I’ve babysat both Jamie and Evie all day. And I’ve also helped you with Anna Elizabeth, so I have an idea – but I still didn’t complain as much,” Emma said.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you, Swan?” Killian asked.

“Maybe a little,” Emma smiled back at him before replying, “I can’t let you have all the fun.” She then started giggling as Killian shook his head and rolled his eyes.

As her green eyes lit up with laughter, Killian was reminded of the first time he saw them.

 

_Killian walked in to Liam and Elsa’s open kitchen door and said, “Hello, love. How are you and my nephew doing?”_

_Elsa rolls her eyes and said, “You know I’m having a girl, Killian.”_

_Killian, with every bit of seriousness, said, “Ultrasounds are not always conclusive – it could be a boy.”_

_Elsa just shook her head, “You are insufferable.”_

_Killian then laughs and said, “I’m only joking, love. Have you and my brother settled on a name for the little lass?”_

_Elsa began, “Well actually…” but she was interrupted by a female voice calling her name._

_Both Elsa and Killian turned to see Emma walking through the door. Even though it had only been six months since he and Milah broke it off, Killian couldn’t help but notice that the green-eyed blonde was beautiful._

_“Emma! It’s so good to see you!” Elsa exclaimed as she pulled Emma in for a hug. As they pulled away, there was a level of understanding between the two friends. They both knew the real reason Emma had come home, but for now, they’d just let it be._

_Emma, with the same enthusiasm of her friend said, “It’s so good to see you too!” She glanced down at Elsa’s rounded belly and continued, “I can’t believe it’s already been almost seven months since you told me you were pregnant.”_

_Elsa sighed, “Well, I definitely feel seven months pregnant, but since Killian moved here to help with the business, Liam has been able to stay home more.”_

_Elsa paused before realization struck her, “Oh! I forgot that you two haven’t actually met. Emma, this is my brother-in-law, Killian.” Then turning to Killian, Elsa said, “Killian, this is my friend Emma – David’s sister.”_

_Emma, sticking out her hand, asked, “So, you’re Killian?”_

_Killian, taking Emma’s hand into his own, said, “Ah, so you’ve heard of me?”_

_Emma, letting go of Killian’s hand with a hint of a smile gracing her features replied, “Your brother and sister-in-law have told me a lot about you.”_

_Killian said, “Well, I’m sure whatever Elsa told you is true”, glancing in his sister-in-law’s direction, “but I’m not so sure about my brother.”_

_Emma couldn’t help but laugh while Elsa rolled her eyes again at Killian then excuses herself to go find said brother. Emma had heard quite a bit about this Killian, but she wanted to know him herself._

_“Aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, traveling across the country with your girlfriend or something?” Emma couldn’t help but notice how his demeanor instantly changed to more serious as he answered her question._

_“Well, love, plans change.” Killian’s blue eyes moved from Emma’s green ones to the tile floor beneath him._

_Realization then struck Emma – it seemed her and Killian already had something in common._

As Killian made his way back to present time, he thought about how neither he nor Emma could have imagined what that conversation would entail for the future. Somewhere in the months following that day, Emma and Killian began spending some time together. It was actually pretty scary how well they seemed to understand each other having not been acquainted that long, and that understanding led to a close friendship that perhaps neither anticipated.

Besides his brother and sister, no one knew him as well as Emma. They did everything together – from trying to catch foul balls at baseball games, sharing popcorn at the movies, spending the day at the park, and anything in between. She knew why he was a fan of 80’s music, he knew that she really had never been fond of romantic movies, and they knew each other’s favorite foods.

Not to mention Anna Elizabeth had grown attached to her over the course of her short life – Emma was basically another aunt along with Anna and Belle.

He looked over to where Emma was watching Anna Elizabeth play and thought about how much of a rock she had been since Liam and Elsa died, and he became Anna Elizabeth’s guardian. He relied on her more than he would admit – she was probably the only reason he was coping as well as he was.

Just then, Killian saw blonde curls fall to the ground as Anna Elizabeth tripped the same way Evie had earlier. Killian’s eyes widened with worry until he saw that she was all right as she got up and went back to playing.

Emma placed a reassuring hand on his arm, which was placed behind her on the bench. Killian ran his other hand through his hair as Emma assured him, “She’s in good hands.”

“You don’t think I worry too much? Like when I called you at 2 o’clock in the morning a few months ago when I thought she was sick when she coughed a few times?”

Emma titled her head and smiled at him, “Hey, you know that didn’t bother me. And of course you don’t worry too much – you worry as much as any parent would. You’re great with her.”

“Your brother told me basically the same thing earlier,” Killian said.

“Well, maybe you should listen to both of us then,” Emma told him.

 “I know, love. You already know how much I worry about messing up. And it’s even harder because Anna Elizabeth is so much like Liam. So much of the way she talks and acts reminds me of him,” Killian said.

“Yeah, she’s definitely her father’s child,” Emma seriously began, then took a more lighthearted and playful tone as she continued, “I had no idea a four-year old could be so stubborn.”

She paused a moment as memories of her blonde friend came to mind, and then said, “Although Elsa could be pretty stubborn herself.”

“Well, she probably had to have a mix of stubbornness and patience to deal with Anna’s impulsiveness,” Killian replied.

Emma shot him a disbelieving look before she said, “Really? You’re the one to talk about being impulsive. Anna Elizabeth is the exception when it comes to you actually thinking things through before you act.”

“Oh, come on, Swan. You know I’m not _that_ bad,” Killian defended himself.

“Well, ok, maybe not. But you still tend to think with heart instead of your head. And Belle seems to be the same way,” Emma said.

“Well, what can I say? Guilty as charged. We inherited it from our father,” Killian bemused.

“Is that where Liam got his stubbornness from?” Emma genuinely asked.

“Actually, our mother was the stubborn one. Our father had the patience of Job when it came to her,” Killian answered, with a far off look in his eyes.

 _“Hmm, that sounds familiar,”_ Emma thought as she remembered that Mary Margaret made a passing comment about Killian’s patience with her since she still tended to put up that wall and push people away when she needed them most. Emma knew she no longer had a reason to since people who loved her surrounded her, but old habits are hard to break.

She then tensed when she realized she used the “L” word when referring to the family and friends, who included Killian – she tensed even more when she realized that her hand was still resting on Killian’s arm and how close they were sitting. Normally, she wouldn’t have read too much into it, but something in that conversation with Mary Margaret and Regina had her overthinking.

Then she thought, “ _We’re best friends. This really isn’t a big deal,”_ but she still moved her hand from his arm and placed it in her lap.

As Emma glanced back over to Killian, she could instantly tell something was on his mind, so she questioned, “You alright, Killian?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I just miss them,” he told her, though his eyes never left his niece.

“I know. I miss them too – Elsa was the first friend I made here. But what was it you told Anna Elizabeth shortly after the accident to help her understand?” Emma questioned, though she already knew the answer.

“They’ll never really be gone because they’ll always be in our hearts,” Killian said, his gaze landing on Emma.

Emma simply nodded before she leaned in to hug him. As they pulled away, he said, “I really don’t know where I would be or what I would do without you, Emma.”

“Well, for starters, you’d probably be hugging my brother right now,” Emma teased earning a smirk and an eye roll from Killian before she earnestly replied, “I feel the same way, Killian.”

He gave her a genuine smile that made his eyes light up before he said, “Well, Swan, shall we continue our conversation about my overwhelming impulsiveness,” effectively lightening the mood as Emma began to shake her head and smile back at him.

 

A couple hours later, Emma glanced down at her watch, and she realized that time had slipped away from her.

“I can’t stay much longer. I have to go into work today.”

Killian smiled at her as he said, “Your brother is making you work on a Saturday? I’d have to say that’s bad form, Swan.”

Emma couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes, “He’s not making me do anything. I have some paperwork to catch up on.”

Killian, now smirking, said, “Is that so?”

Emma playfully smacked his arm before saying, “You think you’re so funny. What are you and Anna Elizabeth going to do today?”

“I’m taking her fishing. She seemed to have inherited mine and Liam’s love for the water,” Killian replied, as he quickly glanced over to where his niece was currently sliding down the slide.

Emma then asked, “Does Belle not have her brothers’ affinity for being on the water?”

Killian looked back at the blonde sitting beside him, and said, “Well, my younger sister was always more interested in staying on the shore with Mom reading rather than coming out with us.”

“And I’m sure that had nothing to do with the fact that you and Liam once tried to throw her overboard,” Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she remembered Belle telling her, Mary Margaret, and Elsa how Liam and Killian loved to torture her as kids.

Killian, feigning innocence, said, “Hey, we only wanted to teach her how to swim.”

Emma teasingly replied, “Hmm, I’m not sure about that, Captain Jones. Sounds like ‘bad form’ to me”, as she tried (and failed) to imitate his British accent on that last part.

Before Killian could think of a response, Anna Elizabeth was running and climbing up on his lap.

“Uncle Killian! I’m ready to go fishing!” She was so excited she hardly noticed Emma.

“Alright, love. Let’s go.” Killian stood up and once again put Anna Elizabeth on his back for a piggyback ride.

“I’ll see you later, Swan,” he said to Emma as he turned to leave.

“You two have fun!” Emma called after them. Anna Elizabeth then turned and waved goodbye as she and Killian made their way to the docks.


	4. Just Fishin'

_I’m lost in her there holdin’ that pink rod and reel_

_She’s doin’ almost everything but sittin’ still_

_Talkin’ ‘bout her ballet shoes, training wheels,_

_And her kittens_

_And she thinks we’re just fishin’_

_By: Trace Adkins_

 

As soon as they arrived at the docks, Killian started to feel Anna Elizabeth squirm on his back because she wanted to put down. Killian does so, but quickly took hold of Anna Elizabeth’s hand; he knew that if he didn’t, she’d take off running where she could easily get hurt. Despite the light grip on her hand, however, Anna Elizabeth was still trying to run, so Killian bent down on her level and gently told her to calm down just like he had this morning. Anna Elizabeth was easily excited – even though he knew they didn’t do it purposefully, Killian swore his brother and sister-in-law marked the child by her first name being Anna.

Anna Elizabeth then looked up at him with those big blue eyes, smiled, nodded her head, and said, “Ok, Uncle Killian.” Killian then got back on his feet, and they walked hand in hand toward Liam’s boat.

When they got to the boat, Anna Elizabeth took her hand from Killian’s and turned toward him with outstretched arms. Killian picked her up and placed her in the boat – his independent niece had learned her lesson the last time they had gone fishing a couple months ago. Killian only had his back turned for a second before he reached to grab Anna Elizabeth when she had fallen on her arm trying to climb into the boat herself. Thankfully, her arm only had small scrapes and a bruise – but it still scared Killian half to death.

The memory didn’t last too long as he heard a huff – he then saw Anna Elizabeth fumbling with her green and pink life jacket. She still hadn’t quite figured out how to fasten it, so he sat on one of the chairs and said, “Come here, Anna Elizabeth. Let me do that.”

As Killian was fastening the life jacket, Anna Elizabeth asked, “Uncle Killian, how come you don’t wear a life jacket?”

“Well, love,” Killian began, “you’re a little girl,” but the little blonde interrupted him as she said, “I’m four. I’m a big girl now,” as she held up four fingers.

“Oh, that’s right. How could I forget? But you still haven’t learned to swim, and I want you to be safe. Do you understand, love?” Killian told her, as he ran his fingers through her curls.

Anna Elizabeth nodded her head, so Killian said, “Alright then, shall we go catch some fish?”

Anna Elizabeth answered by skipping over to the spot beside the driver’s seat. Killian maneuvered past her, took a seat, and started the boat. He could easily drive the boat with one hand, so he placed the other one around his niece as they made their way to their favorite fishing spot.

Upon arriving at their favorite spot, a section of the water surrounded by trees that had a small sandbar, Killian put the boat in park and went to fetch he and Anna Elizabeth’s fishing poles. His niece’s attention was fixed on him as he finally managed to untangle the fishing line from the pink, princess themed pole. He then placed the lure and bobber on the end and cast it out.

“Here you go, love,” he said as he handed the pole to Anna Elizabeth. He watched as Anna Elizabeth settled in a seat and cast her gaze out toward the water – Killian was still amazed that this was the only activity where Anna Elizabeth remained still and calm. Well, she would be unless she thought she had caught a fish.

As Killian was untangling the line from his own pole, memories flooded his mind of all the things he, Belle, and Liam did with their parents as children – fishing, camping, riding bikes, and countless other activities. He also remembered how they were always laughing, and how Liam tried his best to still make those memories for them after their parents were gone. His mind then wandered to a conversation he and his brother had shortly after Elsa found out they were having a baby girl.

 

_“Hey, you wanted to talk, brother?” Killian asked as he came upon Liam in what would be the baby’s room of he and Elsa’s house._

_“Yes, I did,” Liam began. He then moved his eyes to Killian’s as he continued, “We’re going to have a little girl,” as a smile made it’s way on Liam’s face._

_“That’s great! I’m so happy for you and Elsa,” Killian said as he hugged his older brother. As he pulled away, he saw worry in Liam’s blue eyes. “What’s wrong, Liam?”_

_“It just became more real now that I know I’ll have a daughter in a few more months,” Liam replied. He then sat on a chair that was against the wall as he continued, “We’ll be picking out a crib, a car seat, bottles, diapers, and whatever else a little one needs. It’s kind of surreal – I’m a bit worried about the kind of father I’ll be.”_

_Killian took another chair and sat it front of Liam. He placed a hand on Liam’s crossed arms and told him, “You have nothing to worry about, brother. You’re going to be a great father.”_

_“How do you know that?” Liam asked._

_“Because, you were as good as any father would have been to Belle and I when our parents died,” Killian told him._

_“I don’t know about that, brother. I was only 16 at the time – I didn’t even have my driver’s license yet,” Liam said._

_“And our neighbor, Mrs. Eva watched us as you borrowed her car to go get them,” Killian reminded him._

_“Even though you thought you were old enough to take care of you and Belle on your own,” Liam couldn’t help but smile at the memory._

_Killian grinned as he replied, “Hey, I was 13. I probably would have been just fine.”_

_Liam just shook his head at Killian as he said, “Until you or Belle got hungry because you didn’t know how to cook – and you’re still not the best at it.”_

_Killian rolled his eyes and smiled before becoming more serious as he said, “I also remember that you took all the money you had saved up and bought that car from Mrs. Eva and chauffeured us around between school and home, as well as anywhere else we needed to go. You worked every day after school and on the weekends to make sure Belle and I we had enough to eat and a roof over our heads. You gave up the social life most 16 years old have to take care of your younger brother and sister.”_

_“But then I moved all of us to New York City two years later – leaving everything you and Belle knew,” Liam said._

_Killian buried his face in his hands – on top of being the most stubborn person Killian had ever known, Liam had always been too hard on himself. He felt that he could have done a much better job with Killian and Belle. Killian then lifted his head and continued, “So you were supposed to turn down a full ride scholarship to NYU? And even while you were in college, you constantly checked up on us – making sure we stayed out of trouble. And you made sure we both finished high school.”_

_“I was never worried about Belle in either one of aspects. You, on the other hand, were always trying to impress the girls – I was worried you were too distracted.”_

_“Well, brother, I did manage stay out of trouble for the most part and I was able to focus enough to graduate high school. I may not have been the top of my class like you and Belle, but I did make it. And now, Belle is in college and I’m helping you with your business,” Killian said._

_“I know, but I still worry about both of you,” Liam said._

_“I wouldn’t have any other way, brother. The point I’m making is that you sacrificed so much to ensure that we were taken care of – I know you’ll do as much for your own child,” Killian said._

_Liam then smiled at Killian and pulled him for a hug as he said, “Thanks, Killian.”_

_As they pulled away, Killian said, “Thank you, Liam…for everything.”_

Killian thought about the irony of the situation as he made his way back to reality. He had been convincing Liam that he would be a good father to Anna Elizabeth when Killian was the one raising her.

He then heard Anna Elizabeth, who had stood up, as she exclaimed, “Uncle Killian!! I have a fish!” Her small hands were furiously moving as she was pulling on the pole and trying to reel it in.

Killian then got up, placed his own pole to the side, and said, “Here, love, let me help.”

Killian bent down behind Anna Elizabeth and placed his arms around her on the pole. He guided her hands as they both reeled in the fish. This wasn’t the first time she had caught a fish, but her excitement never dwindled. Anna Elizabeth’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open as Killian carefully removed the fish from the hook.

“Can I touch it?” she asked.

“Sure, Anna Elizabeth,” Killian answered.

Anna Elizabeth slowly moved her hand to touch the fish then starting giggling as she said, “It’s so slimy!” She giggled even more as it started to move.

“I think our little friend wants to go back in the water,” Killian told her.

Anna Elizabeth nodded her head as Killian placed the fish in the still waves. Anna Elizabeth intently watched as it swam back out into the open sea. She then turned to look at Killian and asked, “Can I go again?”

“Absolutely, love. Let me just get your pole ready for you,” Killian answered. A couple minutes later, Killian once again cast her line into the water.

After twenty minutes had passed with no movement, Anna Elizabeth asked, “Can I watch you, Uncle Killian?”

“If you want to,” Killian answered as he smiled at her – she still hadn’t fully grasped the concept of patience.

She then reeled in her line (by herself, as she insisted), and came and positioned herself in Killian’s lap. She rested her head against his chest and quietly watched the water. The silence only lasted a few minutes as Anna Elizabeth began talking about how she wanted a Dalmatian puppy and asked why Evie had to go to school. Killian also had to attempt to explain why the villains are so mean in Disney movies. After he gave an answer that seemed to satisfy his curious niece, she laid her head back against his chest. Killian had just begun to focus back on his bobber when he heard something.

He then realized that Anna Elizabeth was humming, so he asked, “What song is that, love?”

“The song where Belle and the Beast is dancing,” she replied. She then lifted her head and asked excitedly, “Can we please watch that movie, Uncle Killian?”

“We’ll watch it tonight,” Killian answered as Anna Elizabeth’s smile widened. He then took his phone from his shirt pocket and saw that it was getting close to lunch.

As he slipped it back, he asked Anna Elizabeth, “How about we go to Granny’s for lunch, and I’ll get Ruby to make you some chicken tenders. Does that sound good?”

Anna Elizabeth happily nodded and climbed out of Killian’s lap. He put up the fishing poles and moved over to the driver’s seat.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as Anna Elizabeth asked, “Uncle Killian, when can I drive Daddy’s boat?”

“When you’re older,” Killian answered.

“So, when I’m this old?” Anna Elizabeth asked as she held up five fingers.

Killian just shook his head as he answered, “One day, love. But for now, I’m going to drive us home.”

Anna Elizabeth nodded and settled in her seat. Killian started up the boat but before he took off, Anna Elizabeth looked up at him and said, “I had fun fishing, Uncle Killian.”

Killian returned her smile as he said, “I had fun too, Anna Elizabeth.” He then placed a kiss on her forehead before he began driving the boat back to the docks.

 


	5. It Won't Be Like This For Long

_It won’t be like this for long_

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be_

_All grown up and gone_

_And this phase is gonna fly by_

_And he’s trying to hold on_

_It won’t be like this for long_

_By: Darius Rucker_

Killian and Anna Elizabeth arrived hand in hand at Granny’s Diner for lunch. As soon as they got inside, Anna Elizabeth asked, “Can we sit at the counter?” Killian nodded and lifted her up on the barstool. He then took a seat beside her, and Ruby came over to take their order.

She had started working at her grandmother’s diner as a teenager and was now the co-owner – her, Elsa, and Emma had been good friends since high school.

When Anna Elizabeth saw the red-streaked brunette, she said, “I want some chicken tenders, please, Ruby.”

Ruby wrote that down on the notepad and then said, “With honey mustard and apple juice to drink, right?”

Anna Elizabeth nodded, making a few stray curls land in her face. She moved them and then grabbed one of the kids’ menus in front of her and started coloring.

Ruby smiled then turned her head to face Killian and asked, “What about you, Killian?”

“Just a burger and fries with a Coke,” he replied.

“Alright,” Ruby said as she wrote down the order then continued, “It’ll be out soon, you guys.”

As Ruby turned to walk away, Killian repositioned himself on his elbow and watched Anna Elizabeth draw what appeared to be a princess as she hummed the same song she had been earlier. When Ruby returned with the food and set it in front of Anna Elizabeth and Killian, she leaned on the counter on the other side of Killian and said, “She looks so much like Elsa.”

“That she does. She also has her mother’s independent nature – she wants to do everything by herself,” Killian replied.

Ruby smiled as she replied, “That’s Elsa alright. And I’m not all surprised that Anna Elizabeth loves chicken tenders so much.”

Killian gave her a puzzled expression before he asked, “Why is that, love?”

“I know it’s been a long time, but I remember that’s all Elsa ever wanted to eat when she was pregnant. It got to the point that I didn’t even have to ask Liam what it was he wanted when he would come in for a to-go order,” Ruby laughed at the memory.

Killian smiled back as he replied, “Now that you mention it, I distinctly remember running to the store for my brother to pick up rocky road ice cream and blueberries.” Ruby smiled as she glanced between him and Anna Elizabeth before some customers waved her over.

The brunette then stood up and said “Duty calls,” as she made her way to the other side of the diner. Killian shot his gaze over to his niece, who was sipping her apple juice before he began eating his own meal.

           

When they finished eating, Killian laid the money on the counter and then asked Anna Elizabeth, “You ready to go home, love?”

She replied, “Uh-huh,” as she yawned.

“Are you sleepy, Anna Elizabeth? Perhaps you could take a nap when we get home,” Killian told her.

“I’m not tired, Uncle Killian,” Anna Elizabeth protested, even though Killian knew better.

He’d lost track of how many times he carried her to her bed because she had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV or on her floor while playing with her toys. She had been the exact same way with her parents.

When he picked her up off the barstool, he knew exactly how tired she was when she simply put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She was already asleep by the time they were out the door.

As they were walking home, Killian heard a familiar voice behind him, “Looks like someone had a long morning.”

He then turned and was facing Emma. “Just give her a couple hours of sleep, then she’ll be re-energized,” Killian replied while softly laughing.

Emma simply smiled back. Her face got much more serious however as she turned to look to her left. Killian followed her eyes and saw the “Closed” sign on Elsa’s bakery, “Frosted Sweets and Treats.” Killian saw sadness in Emma’s eyes as she said, “Elsa loved baking. It’s all she ever wanted to do, and I know how much she loved sharing it with her husband and daughter even though she never really ever planned on having either.”

“I remember how much Anna Elizabeth loved it,” Killian replied as his own sad gaze was fixed on the blue lettering on the door. His gaze returned to Emma as an idea struck him, “Perhaps we could let Anna Elizabeth have that again. It wouldn’t be exactly the same, of course, but I know she’d enjoy it.”

“I think that’s a great idea except there’s a problem because you can’t bake,” Emma replied.

“That’s why I said we, love. And besides, I did help Elsa bake your birthday cake last year,” Killian said.

“As I recall, Elsa had to make another cake because you burnt the first one,” Emma replied as she tried to keep herself from laughing too loud.

“I may have gotten distracted, but I did make the icing, which you said you loved by the way,” Killian said.

Emma only smiled in response before she said, “Ok, I’m completely free tomorrow, so how about I come help you not to make burnt chocolate chip cookies for your niece. Say around 10?”

“That’ll work perfectly, love,” Killian told Emma, ignoring her comment about burnt cookies before he continued, “chocolate chip is Anna Elizabeth’s favorite.”

“I remember,” Emma replied as she smiled before softly stroking Anna Elizabeth’s hair. She then said, “She’ll be so excited.”

Killian smiled at his green-eyed friend before he said, “I think I’d better get Sleeping Beauty home.”

Before he turned to go, Emma said, “Alright. See you tomorrow, Killian.”

“You too, Swan,” Killian replied, then turned and continued walking to carry his little sleeping princess back home.

When they got home, Killian carried Anna Elizabeth to her room and gently laid her on the bed. As he pulled the covers up to her chin, he thought about how much he loved that little girl as he gently ran his fingers through her blonde curls. He watched her sleep a few minutes more, and then went to relax himself.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

Two hours and two chapters later, Killian heard Anna Elizabeth’s door creak open from his place on the couch. He then saw his niece rubbing her eyes as she walked toward him.

“Good afternoon, love. Did you sleep well?” Killian asked Anna Elizabeth as she climbed up on the couch to sit beside him.

She nodded before she asked, “Do we got any apple juice, Uncle Killian?”

“No, we don’t. But I can make you some strawberry milk,” Killian answered.

“Can I stir it?” Anna Elizabeth peered up at him.

“Of course, love,” Killian answered. He couldn’t help but smile as he thought about how Anna Elizabeth thought it was so amazing how the milk changed colors.

Killian then got up and made his way to the kitchen with Anna Elizabeth a couple steps behind him. He pulled a chair up the counter before grabbing the milk and strawberry syrup from the refrigerator as Anna Elizabeth grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She climbed up on the chair as Killian placed the glass in front of her and poured the milk.

“Don’t put too much syrup in it,” Killian reminded the little girl.

She nodded and squeezed the bottle a few times before stirring in it. She then climbed down and made her way to the table, glass of milk in hand.

As Killian put everything up and then moved the chair back to the table and sat down beside Anna Elizabeth, he watched as she took a big gulp of her milk.

As she set it down in front of her, Killian suddenly remembered the plans he had made with Emma, so he said, “Anna Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you, love.”

Anna Elizabeth’s blue eyes widened as excitedly asked, “What is it, Uncle Killian?”

“I ran into Emma on the way home from Granny’s, and we decided to get together tomorrow and make chocolate chip cookies just like your mommy used to,” Killian replied.

“And I get to help?” Anna Elizabeth asked, somehow even more excited than before.

Killian only nodded as an answer as he saw Anna Elizabeth’s smile widen. He couldn’t help but think about how much she looked like her mother when she smiled. She picked up her glass and continued sipping her milk. As she once again set it down in front of her and used her sleeve to wipe her mouth before she asked, “Can we play outside, Uncle Killian?”

“Well, it is a beautiful day, so I don’t see why not. But only when you finish your milk,” Killian answered her.

“Ok,” Anna Elizabeth said. She took another couple sips of milk before she enthusiastically said, “I want to play Peter Pan, Uncle Killian.”

“And how exactly do we do that, love?” Killian asked in as much of a serious voice as he could muster.

“I can play Tinker Bell, and you can play…” Anna Elizabeth trailed off and scrunched up her nose like Elsa used to when she was deep in thought.

Killian thought he’d help her out so he suggested, “Perhaps I can be Captain Hook.”

Anna Elizabeth had a funny look on her face before she agreed, “Ok. But you have to be a mean pirate, Uncle Killian.”

Killian saluted his niece and said, “Aye, aye, Captain,” eliciting a giggle fit from Anna Elizabeth.

She then said, “You’re the captain, Uncle Killian.”

“Well, in that case, you should be the one saluting me,” he teasingly replied before he began to tickle Anna Elizabeth, eliciting even more giggles and laughter.

A few minutes later when Anna Elizabeth had downed the rest of her strawberry milk, she jumped up and headed toward the back door.

“Let’s go play!” Anna Elizabeth exclaimed as she turned back toward Killian as she slid open the glass door.

“I’m right behind you, love,” Killian replied as he followed the lively child out the door.

           

As soon as Anna Elizabeth **’** s feet hit the grass, she took off running using her arms as Tinker Bell’s wings. She then shouted, “You’ll never catch me, Captain Hook!”

“I thought Tinker Bell couldn’t talk, Anna Elizabeth,” Killian said as he ran up behind his niece.

She then stopped running, turned to face her uncle and said, “Oh. That’s right.” So instead, “Tinker Bell” stuck her tongue out and kept running with “Captain Hook” right behind her.

They played like that for a little over an hour until Killian caught Anna Elizabeth. He made a hook shape with the index finger on his left hand and told her, “I’ve got you now, _Tinker Bell._ Now tell me where Peter Pan is hiding.” Anna Elizabeth ferociously shook her head and tried to break free from Killian’s grasp. When she did, she went and hid behind a tree and closed her eyes.

Killian pushed himself up off the ground and asked, “Anna Elizabeth, what are you doing?”

She poked her head out and said, “I want to play hide and seek. I count and you hide, Uncle Killian.”

She then moved back to her position as Killian heard, “1,2,3…” Killian only smiled in that he wasn’t surprised that Anna Elizabeth had wanted to play something else. He quickly went and moved behind another tree and sat down; he knew he wouldn’t be here long – Anna Elizabeth could only count to 20. He thought about how he never imagined a big backyard like this would come in handy.

           

A couple months after Killian first arrived in Storybrooke, he had rented an apartment. It shortly became evident that he wanted his own place with lots of space. This house was perfect, but it was a little out of Killian’s price range. He had managed to save some money from working with his brother, and he also had quite a bit stashed away for a rainy day, but he still came up short. Liam, however, who insisted on taking care of him even though he was an adult, lent him the rest. Killian always promised he would pay him back because he believed he at least owed him that – _something –_ for Liam raising him, not to mention everything else he had done for him (even though his stubborn brother insisted that Killian didn’t have to worry about it). Killian supposed that raising Liam’s daughter was his way of doing that.

 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Killian saw blonde curls and heard Anna Elizabeth exclaim, “I found you!”

As Killian took her in his arms and set her in his lap he said, “So you did. Now I believe it’s my turn to find you.” And with that, Anna Elizabeth was off running again. Killian still couldn’t believe how much energy she had.

Once he counted to 20, he quickly found his niece who said, “I’m hungry, Uncle Killian.”

“What would you like, love?” Killian asked, as he silently prayed it was something he could make. Anna Elizabeth didn’t have a second thought as she said, “Pizza!”

Killian smiled as he said, “Sounds good, love. Let’s get washed up and then I’ll start dinner.”

They then made their way into the house.

 

As Killian was clearing their plates after they had finished eating, Anna Elizabeth skipped to the living room only to emerge a few minutes later with the _Beauty and the Beast_ DVD in her hand.

She held up to Killian and said, “You said we could watch this tonight, Uncle Killian.”

“I remember, love. But I think you need to take a bath first,” Killian answered after he washed their cups out.

“A bubble bath?” Anna Elizabeth questioned.

“If that’s what you want, Anna Elizabeth. I’ll go and start the water,” Killian answered.

“Uncle Killian, I want to do it,” Anna Elizabeth determinedly told him. “I know you do. But at least let me make sure the water isn’t too hot and that you don’t put too many bubbles,” Killian said.

Anna Elizabeth looked as if she had to think about it and then said, “Ok,” as she went to her room to fetch her pajamas.

 

Thirty minutes later, Anna Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom in her Snow White pajamas with wet curls plastered to her forehead. Killian already had the movie set up as Anna Elizabeth began to make her way to the couch then she stopped. Killian watched his niece with a curious expression as she went into her room, but then he smiled when he saw what she was holding.

On her first birthday, Elsa gave Anna Elizabeth a doll that had belonged to her as a child. It was a little worn out, but as Anna Elizabeth got a little older, she thought it was the best gift in the world. She loved the blonde haired girl in the pink dress, and Killian had noticed that over the last six months, she had begun sleeping with it more and more. He supposed it was a connection to her mother in the same way that Liam’s college ring was a connection to his brother.

Killian pulled himself out of his thoughts and bent down to Anna Elizabeth’s level as she said, “Lily wanted to watch Belle and the beast too.”

“Well, I believe that Lily would like to sit in your lap as we watch it. What do you think, love?” Anna Elizabeth nodded and then made her way over to the couch and sat down, placing the doll in her lap.

Killian grabbed the remote from the entertainment system and then took a seat on the couch next to his niece. As soon as he did, Anna Elizabeth snuggled up next to him.

For the next hour, Killian barely paid attention to the movie. He instead was watching his niece’s reaction to the movie because they never changed no matter how many times she’s watched it. She’d giggle at Lumiere and Cogsworth, call Gaston a “meanie”, talk about how much she loved Belle and the beast (even though he was a meanie at first), and of course, sing all the songs.

The ballroom sequence then came on, and the familiar tune played, “Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast.”

Killian had expected Anna Elizabeth to be singing along, but as he looked down at her, he saw she was fast asleep. He quietly moved to the TV to take the movie out, then walked back over to the couch and carried Anna Elizabeth to her room.

As he made sure she was all warm and tucked in, Killian planted a soft kiss on her forehead and said, “I love you, Anna Elizabeth.”

As he turned to walk out the door and turn out the light, he heard a soft voice, “I love you, too, Uncle Killian.” Killian then saw his niece roll back over on her side and go back to sleep.

As Killian crossed the house to go to his room, he picked the book he had been reading earlier, _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ by Ernest Hemingway. He set it on the nightstand beside his bed before grabbing some clothes to take a shower himself.

When he emerged about twenty minutes later, he turned the bedside lamp on, and then went to turn the light off. He then settled into bed and began reading.

Three chapters later, he realized just how tired he was. As he turned off the lamp, and laid his head against the pillow, his mind wandered to the day spent with his niece – watching her play at the park, taking in her excitement at catching a fish, running around the backyard, and finally settling in for a movie. It would be an understatement to say that Killian never quite pictured that most of his time would be spent with a four year old blonde, blue eyed little girl, but he wouldn’t trade it for all the vintage motorcycles and road trips in the world.

And with that thought in mind, he finally managed to fall asleep.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

 Killian woke up the next morning in his queen size bed and felt weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Anna Elizabeth curled up beside him. She had obviously made her way in there at some point during the night. Her blond curls were in disarray with one arm clutching her doll and the other draped across his chest.

The moment was bittersweet to say the least. He thought about how Liam and Elsa used to talk about how they’d wake up some mornings with Anna Elizabeth snuggled in between them – she didn’t do it very often, but enough that they would miss it as she got older. As Killian now watched her sleep, he now understood what they meant. He could feel the tears threatening to well up in his eyes as he thought about how fast time flies, and how this little girl – the little girl that was now his – would not be so little forever.

It seemed like only yesterday he was watching her stumble about Liam and Elsa’s living room when learning to walk, and now there are times he has to run to keep up with her. He thought about her starting school next year – and that her parents wouldn’t be there to see it. Or watch her grow up. She could already say her ABC’s and could partially write her name, and pretty soon, she’d be able to read those bedtime stories herself. She would make friends and have sleepovers. She would have to deal with some boy pulling her blonde curls because he has a crush on her. She would be asking him for the keys to the car. He would be the one waiting up as she comes home from her first date. He would be the one walking her down the aisle. He tried not to dwell on the fact that it was him raising her instead of Liam and Elsa – he knew they wouldn’t want him to no matter how unfair all of this was. He instead thought about how he, Anna Elizabeth, and Emma would be making chocolate chip cookies today.

He then turned his head and reached over to grab his phone from the nightstand. It read 9 o’clock – Emma would be here in an hour, so he knew he needed to wake Anna Elizabeth. He turned his head back toward his sleeping niece, who had rolled over on her side, and lightly nudged her.

“Anna Elizabeth, love, it’s time to get up,” Killian said softly. He then continued, “Emma will be here soon to bake cookies.”

He moved the hair out of her eyes as he saw them start to open. Anna Elizabeth then yawned before she asked, “Cookies, Uncle Killian?” obviously still half-asleep.

“Yes, love. Remember that I told you yesterday that Emma was coming over to make chocolate chip cookies today,” Killian answered her as he tried to maneuver his other arm that was numb from Anna Elizabeth sleeping on it.

Killian then knew that Anna Elizabeth was fully awake and full of excitement as she exclaimed, “Emma’s coming!”

She then kicked off the sheet and blanket and crawled to the end of the bed, still clutching her doll. She then turned and planted her feet on the square trunk at the foot of the bed, and climbed down. Killian grinned as he saw her hurry off to her room to get dressed. He then got out of bed himself and moved to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and moved to shut the bedroom door to get dressed himself.

As he finished, he heard his phone beep on the nightstand. He walked over and saw a text message from Emma that read _Don’t you have Elsa’s recipe?_

Killian texted back _Yes, love. But we’ll have to read through blue and pink crayon. Courtesy of my niece, who couldn’t be more excited._

As Killian was walking out the door, Emma sent another text _I’m looking forward to it myself. Elsa would have loved it._

And just then everything he was thinking about a few minutes earlier flooded back into his mind. He exhaled deeply as he quietly said, “I know she would have.”

He then heard Anna Elizabeth’s door open and watched her as she skipped to the kitchen.

“ _Well,”_ he thought as he heard cabinets opening, “ _I can’t spend today worrying about the future. I’m going to spend it baking with my best friend and my four-year old niece.”_

A smile made its way to his face as he headed to the kitchen to see what Anna Elizabeth had managed to drag out onto the floor.

 


	6. A Family Recipe

Killian arrived in the kitchen to see a confused Anna Elizabeth sitting cross-legged on the floor with two of the cabinets opened. Killian sat down beside her and asked, “Do you need help finding something, Anna Elizabeth?”

She turned her head to look up to him and said, “Uncle Killian, I can’t member what Mommy used to make cookies.”

“Well, lucky for you, I do,” Killian said, as he kissed the top of Anna Elizabeth’s head. He then began recounting to his niece what they would need, as he watched her dig through the cabinet. He got on his feet and pulled a chair up to the long kitchen counter so Anna Elizabeth could easily place everything up there.

As Killian was watching her, it suddenly dawned on him that he wasn’t quite sure where Elsa’s recipe actually was, so he began rummaging through the various drawers in the kitchen. His niece gave yet another confused expression as she questioned, “What are you looking for, Uncle Killian?”

“Well, love, I don’t know where your mommy’s recipe is to make the cookies,” Killian answered.

After a few moments silence, Anna Elizabeth quietly said, “I know where it is.” She then ran off to her room to return a few moments later with a large index card in hand.

“I wanted to draw a pretty picture that Mommy and Daddy would have liked,” Anna Elizabeth confessed as she handed the index card to her uncle.

This wouldn’t have been the first time Anna Elizabeth colored on this recipe, but as he turned it over, it took everything he had in him not to break down.

Anna Elizabeth had drawn three figures on the back of it, labeled “Mommy, Daddy, and Me”. Killian then bent down to his niece’s level and wrapped her in a hug as he said, “You did a marvelous job, love. They would have loved it very much.”

Anna Elizabeth simply smiled at him as they pulled away. Killian’s eyes then moved to the recipe card in his hand, and he realized they lacked quite a few of these ingredients.

He then told Anna Elizabeth, “We’ll have to go to the store once Emma gets here to get some of these things. Why don’t you go to room and get the apron that Aunt Anna gave you, so we’ll be all ready to bake when we get back.”

Anna Elizabeth nodded then excitedly ran off to her room. As Killian began scanning the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator to see what they did have, he unconsciously started singing as he was doing so. He then heard a voice calling his name.

He recognized it as Emma’s, and called out, “In the kitchen, love,” then went back to singing.

As Emma walked through the door, she instantly heard Killian and said, “She gets it from you, you know.”

He stopped singing as he turned to look at her and asked, “What?” Emma smiled as she replied, “The singing. Anna Elizabeth sings all the time. She gets it from you.”

“You think so?” Killian innocently questioned.

“Yeah. Except for Bryan Adams, though, she’s singing ‘You Can Fly’ from _Peter Pan.”_

Killian smiled as he replied, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure she knows all the words to that song. Well, the entire movie, actually,” which made Emma laugh.

“You know, most little girls’ favorite movie is one of those princess ones. But of course, _your_ niece’s favorite would be the one involving a pirate,” Emma said as she continued to laugh.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her as he questioned, “Are you trying to imply that’s my influence, Swan?”

Emma then stepped a bit closer and said, “Maybe I am, _Captain_.” Emma backed up from him as she heard small feet running toward them.

Anna Elizabeth excitedly said, “Emma!”

Emma squatted down so she could hug her.

Emma then asked, “You ready to make cookies?”

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she said, “Uncle Killian said we have to go the store.” Emma rose back up on her feet as she turned to Killian and said, “Do we now?”

Killian simply motioned toward the counter as an answer. As Emma glanced over there and saw only flour and sugar – she assumed the butter was in the refrigerator.

“That’s all you have?” Emma asked, this time raising her eyebrows at him.

“Well, love, I’m not in the habit of baking,” Killian answered.

“Well, I suppose we’d better get to the store,” Emma said as she ruffled Anna Elizabeth’s hair. The three of them then made their way to Emma’s car.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

About 30 minutes later, Emma and Killian had managed to get everything they needed. When they were coming out of one of the aisles, Anna Elizabeth spotted something and her eyes lit up, “Marshmallows!” She then grabbed a bag of mini-marshmallows, turned to look up at Killian and Emma, and asked, “Can we put marshmallows in the cookies?”

Killian and Emma exchanged a glance before Killian replied, “Of course, Anna Elizabeth.”

As they made their way to the checkout counter, Killian and Emma were both relieved they didn’t have to wait to in line – mostly because they didn’t know how much longer Anna Elizabeth’s patience would last.

As Killian took out his wallet after all the items had been scanned, he noticed that Emma had Anna Elizabeth giggling at something she had said as they were putting the groceries in the buggy. He couldn’t quite hear what was said, but it made him think about how much his niece loved Emma.

He then heard the cashier ring up the total. As he handed the kindly older lady the money, she smiled over at Emma and Anna Elizabeth, and then looked back at Killian as she said, “Your wife and daughter are lovely.” Killian nervously began scratching behind his ear hoping his face didn’t show his confusion when he suddenly remembered the woman had only just moved here a couple months ago.

Killian fumbled over his words as he tried to explain, “Um, she’s not…we’re not…”

The cashier then seemed to understand and quickly apologized, “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s quite alright. It was an honest mistake,” Killian replied. Killian prayed the cashier couldn’t hear how that the last statement was more of a question. The woman simply nodded as he followed Emma and Anna Elizabeth out the door.

As they arrived at the car, Emma asked, “What was that woman apologizing to you about?”

Killian really wasn’t sure if he should tell her, but he knew that if he tried to avoid it or lie, Emma AKA the human lie detector would see right through him.

So, he casually replied, “It was nothing really. The woman mistakenly thought that we were married and that Anna Elizabeth was our daughter.”

If Emma took it seriously, you couldn’t see it on her face as she simply replied, “Oh.”

The truth, was, however, that it was driving Emma just a little bit insane, so after a few minutes of silence in the car ride back, Emma asked, “Do we really, you know, act like a couple?” although she couldn’t look Killian in the eyes as she did.

“Well, it has been brought up a time or two,” Killian replied as casually as he did earlier.

“But why?” Emma asked, that time turning to face him.

Killian knew she deserved honesty so he answered, “Well, Swan, we do spend quite a bit of time together, and we are rather close. And as far as Anna Elizabeth goes, you are really good with her. You also have blonde hair, and I have blue eyes,” Killian paused as a thought entered his mind, “ _And you can be rather stubborn,”_ but he didn’t say it out loud, and continued instead, “So, I suppose it’s not entirely ridiculous that people who don’t know the situation could think we are a family.”

Emma only stared at him in silence before moving her eyes back on the road.

Within a few minutes, they were back at Killian’s house. As he was unbuckling his seatbelt, Emma placed her hand on his and admitted, “I suppose it’s not completely crazy,” as she offered him a small smile. She then withdrew her hand as she continued, “But can we not make a big deal out of this. Can we just like move past it, and get back to normal?”

“Of course, love,” Killian replied with a sincere smile. But deep down, he wasn’t sure if he could get past it, and if truth was told, Emma wasn’t either. But, they both pushed those thoughts aside, and went to go help a stubborn and independent little girl bring the groceries in the house.

 

As soon as Anna Elizabeth got inside, she immediately climbed on the chair and plopped down the two bags she had been carrying. She then proceeded to read the recipe the best she could, which resulted in a frustrated expression on her face.

When she turned around and saw her uncle, she complained, “Uncle Killian, I can’t read this.”

“I know, love. And if you can hold on for one moment, Emma and I will help you,” Killian answered as he motioned to the blonde beside him.

When Emma set down the bags she had been carrying on the counter, she lifted Anna Elizabeth from the chair and set her down. Emma then got down on her knees and said, “Tell you what. Why don’t we go search for your mommy’s apron, so I don’t get flour all over my clothes. I don’t think she would mind if I borrowed it. What do you think?”

“You was Mommy’s bestest friend just like Evie is mine,” Anna Elizabeth answered, smiling brightly, as she took Emma’s hand.

Emma quickly turned her head to give Killian a grin as he mouthed, “Thank you.” Emma simply nodded as Anna Elizabeth continued to drag her to the other room.

When Anna Elizabeth and Emma returned a few moments later, aprons in place, Killian had everything out and set up on the counter. He was now leaning against the refrigerator with his arms folded over his chest.

As Anna Elizabeth climbed up in the chair, she turned to face her uncle and asked, “Are you going to help, Uncle Killian?”

“Yeah, _Killian_. This was your idea after all,” Emma chimed in.

“Alas, my sister-in-law was the baker, not me. I believe it was you, Swan, who pointed out my last rather disastrous encounter with baking,” Killian replied.

He was trying to be serious, but Emma saw right through it, “Your joking aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, love,” Killian smiled at the two blondes in front of him.

As he walked over on the other side of Anna Elizabeth, she turned and told him, “Uncle Killian, you got to have a apron.”

“It’ll be fine, love. A little flour isn’t going to hurt this shirt,” Killian replied.

It was then that Emma noticed it. “Aerosmith, huh?” she said.

“Hey, Swan, just because you’re not a fan of Steven Tyler’s rather high-pitched singing doesn’t mean other people can’t be,” Killian told her, grinning.

Emma rolled her eyes as she began mixing the flour and sugar in the bowl with a whisk. Anna Elizabeth’s eyes had darted back and forth between them during the encounter before resting on her uncle, and she then began giggling as she said, “You and Emma are funny, Uncle Killian.”

“Well, Anna Elizabeth, if I can make you laugh, then I have done my job as your uncle,” Killian replied, as he glanced up at Emma and saw her shake her head and grin. The three of them then simultaneously went to work mixing up the cookie dough.

They soon had everything mixed together and were adding the chocolate chips and marshmallows in, although Anna Elizabeth seemed to be eating more of the marshmallows than were actually going in the mixture.

Once it was ready, Killian placed the spoon on one of the dishtowels on the counter, as Anna Elizabeth looked at him with pleading eyes. She then asked, “Can I lick the spoon, Uncle Killian?” As Killian glanced at Emma, he could practically read her thoughts, “ _Like father, like daughter.”_

“Well, love, we still have to use the spoon to put the cookies on the baking sheet,” Killian answered.

“Oh,” Anna Elizabeth began, looking down.

But she then perked back up as she asked, “Then can I lick the spoon?”

Both Killian and Emma couldn’t help but lightly laugh at the four year old before Emma answered, “Yes, Anna Elizabeth. You can lick the spoon when we’re done.”

She then reached around the little girl to grab both the mixing bowl and spoon and began scooping them on the baking sheet in front of her. Anna Elizabeth watched her intently, a smile never leaving her face.

As Emma handed the spoon to Anna Elizabeth to let her do it, a small thought entered Killian’s mind, “ _I could easily get used to this.”_ He thought about how normal and natural all this felt, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Emma felt the same. The smile on her face seemed to say yes. His head echoed his own words that he had told Emma earlier – about being a family. However, he quickly shook his head and labeled it all as wishful thinking.

As Killian continued to watch them, he was beginning to slowly realize his resolve to not fall for her (if he hadn’t already) was fading away. However, he simply told himself that he was caught up in the moment as Emma placed the chocolate chip cookies – well, actually chocolate chip _marshmallow_ cookies – in the oven.

Killian was brought out of his reverie when he heard Emma ask Anna Elizabeth, “Well, kid, what should we do while we wait?”

His niece’s bright eyes turned to Killian as she said, “Uncle Killian, can you please tell me how Mommy and Daddy met?”

“They met in college,” Killian answered, knowing the reaction he would get – Emma rolled her eyes (and Anna Elizabeth probably would have if she were a few years older), while his niece simply said, “I mean the story, Uncle Killian.”

“I know, love. Come on, then, I’ll tell you,” Killian answered. Anna Elizabeth was already skipping to the couch.

As Emma made her way over, Killian stepped in front in her and said, “Now, Swan, you have to make sure the cookies don’t burn.”

Instead of replying, Emma smacked his arm (not as gently as she intended) and made her way the couch as well.

As soon as Emma sat down, Anna Elizabeth was climbing in her lap. Killian sat down beside them and tried to rack his brain for details as to how Liam and Elsa actually met – he had told his niece all this before, more than once actually, but the details always seemed a bit fuzzy.

“Well, it was your father’s third year of college, and your mother’s second year at NYU. Your father was studying archic – building houses and your mother wanted to open up her own bakery,” Killian began, then Anna Elizabeth added, “Because Daddy was taking care of you and Aunt Belle and Mommy was taking care of Aunt Anna.”

“That’s right, love,” Killian answered as he ruffled his niece’s hair. He then continued, “Neither your mommy or daddy were looking to fall in love, but when they met something happened,” Killian paused to take in the smile on Anna Elizabeth’s face – she loved hearing this story – before he continued, “It was wintertime, and it was starting to snow. Your parents bumped into each other on their way to class, and your father noticed that your mother only had a long-sleeve shirt, and he offered her his coat. Your mother’s answer was, ‘Thank you. That’s very sweet, but the cold doesn’t bother me.’ Your father only smiled with a bit of confusion and instead offered to walk her to class. A couple months after that, your parents started dating. And then three years later, they were married in a beautiful ceremony on the beach right here in Storybrooke,” Killian said as Anna Elizabeth chimed in, “And then they had me! And then you moved here, Uncle Killian.”

Killian only nodded as Anna Elizabeth then looked up to Emma and smiled as they all heard the timer go off in the kitchen. Anna Elizabeth jumped up and rushed off to the kitchen dragging both Emma and Killian with her.

Emma pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter as she quickly told Anna Elizabeth, “We have to wait a few minutes to let them cool.” Anna Elizabeth nodded as she rested her elbows on the counter where she had climbed back up in the chair. Killian walked up behind his niece and wrapped his arms around her as he said, “The cookies smell wonderful. You and Emma did an amazing job,” as he smiled up at his blonde friend.

“You did pretty good yourself. We didn’t have to get the fire extinguisher,” Emma teased as Anna Elizabeth laughed.

“Am I ever gonna hear the end of that, Swan?” Killian asked. “Hey, you tease me all the time. You have ever since we met,” Emma said.

“That’s because it’s part of my charm, love,” Killian answered, smirking as he grabbed a cookie and handed it to his niece then grabbed one for himself. Emma rolled her eyes before she grabbed a cookie. As soon as Anna Elizabeth finished her cookie, she yawned and laid her head on the counter. Killian moved to pick her up, but then Emma said, “I got it.”

“Thanks, love,” Killian replied as Emma picked up Anna Elizabeth and carried her to her room as the latter wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck.

When Emma had come back from Anna Elizabeth’s room, she plopped down on the couch beside Killian.

“Does she just fall asleep anywhere?” Emma asked.

Killian smiled as he replied, “Yes, because she thinks she’s old enough to not need a nap, but she always falls asleep around this time every day.”

“She probably won’t be too happy in kindergarten next year when they make her take a nap,” Emma said.

“Yeah,” Killian replied, as he gazed downward.

Emma didn’t even have to ask what was wrong, so she simply said, “You still have another year, Killian.”

“I know, love. I was thinking this morning how fast she’s growing up, and I’m not sure I like it,” Killian answered.

“Yeah, even though Elsa never planned on really having kids, she couldn’t stand the thought of Anna Elizabeth growing up either,” Emma said.

“Liam didn’t plan on it either. He was always so concerned with taking care of Belle and I. He was really selfless that way,” Killian said.

“You know, Killian, you always talked about Liam being too hard on himself, but you are too. You don’t have anything to worry about,” Emma said, reassuring him. She then began teasing, “Although, she’ll probably be as sarcastic as you are.”

“I actually hope she isn’t,” Killian replied while smiling, “That always got me in trouble in school. And it still does, sometimes,” he finished.

“Yeah, I know. Do you know Regina that calls you Captain Sarcasm instead of your name?” Emma said.

“I know, love. I can’t help that she doesn’t find it – or my sense of humor – charming,” Killian answered.

“And you think I do?” Emma teased before she continued, “I feel like I’m constantly rolling my eyes around you.”

“You know you love it,” Killian answered.

“I got used to it,” Emma corrected at which Killian responding by playfully smacking her with a small pillow that was on the couch.

Emma started giggling before she said, “I think we’d better keep it down. Anna Elizabeth is a pretty light sleeper.”

“You know, Swan, you know as much about my niece as I do,” Killian answered.

“Well, Elsa and I were really close, so she’s kind of my niece too,” Emma said.

Killian said, “I know. She adores you, Swan.” He then shifted in his seat, so he was facing Emma more as he said, “I don’t know if I’ve ever thanked you, Emma. For helping me with Anna Elizabeth. You might not think so, but you do a lot.”

“I love her too, you know. I guess maybe we are kind of like a family,” Emma said, as she nervously fumbled with her swan necklace – a connection to her birth mother – and averted her eyes from Killian.

“I guess so. And we kind of made Elsa’s recipe our own with those marshmallows,” Killian answered.

“Speaking of recipes, do you want me to fix something for lunch?” Emma asked, as she looked back up at him.

“So, now you’re making fun of my cooking, Swan?” Killian said, mocking offence.

Emma just shook her head. “I was only trying to help,” she said, as she pretended to pout.

Killian just quietly laughed as he said, “I think that would be lovely, Swan. I’m sure Anna Elizabeth would love some actual food as opposed to pizza or hot dogs.”

“Do you even have anything I could make?” Emma asked.

“I have some stuff to make spaghetti,” Killian answered.

As Emma went into the kitchen, she turned and stuck her head back into the living room and said, “No onions or tomatoes, right?”

Killian nodded his headed and said, “You know I could help, Swan.”

“I got it, Killian,” Emma answered and started looking for spaghetti ingredients.

           

When Anna Elizabeth woke up an hour later, she immediately said, “I smell sghetti.”

Killian walked over to her and squatted down as he said, “Emma made some for us for lunch,” at which Anna Elizabeth skipped off to the kitchen and sat at the table. Emma placed the cut up plate of spaghetti in front of her and couldn’t help but smile as she dug in. Emma and Killian then sat down and began eating as well.

When they were done eating, Anna Elizabeth turned to Emma and said, “Thank you for the sgehtti, Emma.”

“Sure, kid,” Emma answered as she ruffled Anna Elizabeth’s blonde curls.

Anna Elizabeth then asked, “Emma, do you want to watch Belle and the beast with me and Uncle Killian?”

“Love, we watched it last night,” Killian told her.

“But I didn’t get to watch all of it,” Anna Elizabeth said.

Killian playfully threw his hands up in defeat as he looked at Emma.

She only smiled as she answered the little girl, “I’d love to watch it, Anna Elizabeth.”

Anna Elizabeth excitedly hopped up and hurried into the living room as Emma and Killian cleared the table. As they were both washing up the dishes Killian said, “I didn’t know you were such a fan of Beauty and the Beast, Swan,” as he nudged her in the shoulder.

“Well, it’s pretty good for a cartoon,” Emma said before she accusingly asked, “Did you teach her how to do puppy dog eyes?”

“Swan, why would I teach my niece that?” Killian answered.

“Well, she got it from you,” Emma said as she dried the last plate and put in the cabinet.

Killian was about to reply but then they heard, “Uncle Killian! Emma! Can we start the movie, please?”

“We’re coming, love,” Killian said, as he and Emma made their way into the living room. Emma sat down on the couch beside Anna Elizabeth, and Killian put the movie in. Anna Elizabeth settled in between Emma and Killian (with Lily in her lap) as it started. She smiled as she glanced between her uncle and the woman who is basically her aunt before she gave her full attention to the movie as Killian absentmindedly played with her hair.

 

When the movie was over Emma turned to Anna Elizabeth and said, “Well, kid, I think I should head home.”

Anna Elizabeth pouted as she said, “Do you have to, Emma?”

Emma answered, “Yeah, I do. But, hey, we see each other all the time. And Evie’s birthday party is next weekend. And besides, we had fun today, didn’t we?”

Anna Elizabeth nodded then she wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist to give her a hug. As they pulled away, Anna Elizabeth got off the couch, and said, “Bye, Emma!” before running off to play in her room.

Emma then got up and headed towards the door with Killian behind her as she said, “Well, she’s resilient.”

“She’s also four,” Killian said, smiling. He then continued, “I did have a good time today with you, Swan,” as he brushed a piece of long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

“I did too, Killian. We’ll have to do it again sometime,” Emma replied.

“Missing my company already, Swan?” Killian teased.

“You’re incorrigible,” Emma said, as she held back an eye roll.

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way,” Killian teased before he seriously said, “I know how much Anna Elizabeth loved it.”

“Well, she wasn’t the only one,” Emma replied. She paused a moment before she said, “I’ll see you later, Killian.”

“See you later, Swan,” Killian replied as the blonde turned on her heel to head toward her yellow bug. As she backed out of the driveway, Killian closed the door and headed to his niece’s room.

As he sat on the floor beside her, she asked, “Uncle Killian, do you like Emma?” without looking up at him.

“Of course I like her, love. She’s my best friend,” Killian answered, admittedly a little confused.

Anna Elizabeth then looked up and said, “No, Uncle Killian. I mean do you like her like Mommy and Daddy liked each other?”

Killian was more than a little taken aback, but he retained a poker face as he questioned, “Why would you ask, love?”

“Because you and Emma were acting like Mommy and Daddy did,” Anna Elizabeth said before she looked down.

Killian then understood what was really happening, so he pulled his niece into his lap and hugged her. As they pulled apart, Killian said, “I know how much you miss them. I miss them too, love,” as he kissed her forehead.

“I wish Heaven was closer, Uncle Killian,” Anna Elizabeth said.

“Me too, love,” Killian replied before he asked, “Do you remember what I told you about your parents when you first came to stay with me?”

Anna Elizabeth furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose – traits from both her parents – that let Killian know that she didn’t.

So he said, “Well, love, I told you that they would always be right in your heart,” Killian began as he pointed to Anna Elizabeth’s chest. He then continued, “And they’ll also never be gone because every time I look at you, I see your parents.”

“How, Uncle Killian?” Anna Elizabeth asked.

“Well, Anna Elizabeth, you have blue eyes just like your daddy and blonde hair just like your mommy,” Killian answered before he asked, “Do you understand what I’m saying, love?”

Anna Elizabeth nodded and once again hugged her uncle as she said, “I love you, Uncle Killian.”

“I love you, too.” Killian answered as he squeezed her a little tighter.

As they pulled away, Anna Elizabeth climbed out of Killian’s lap and went back to what she doing before, which was drawing a picture. Anna Elizabeth stared at it a few moments before she said, “Uncle Killian, do you think Emma will like this picture?”

As she held it up to him, he saw what appeared to be the three of them baking cookies.

Killian only smiled as he answered, “I think she’ll find it lovely. Why don’t we save it, and you can give it to her at Evie’s birthday party.” Anna Elizabeth excitedly nodded as she got up and placed the picture on the small table by her bed.

As Killian watched her play with her dolls, he thought maybe – just maybe – that he, Anna Elizabeth, and Emma being a family wasn’t entirely wishful thinking after all.

And across town at her apartment, Emma was wrestling with similar thoughts, but she couldn’t fight the small smile on her face that emerged as she thought about that precious little girl and the man who was raising her. A small part of her told her they were her family as well, and for a moment, she chose to believe it.

 


	7. Something to Talk About

_They think we’re lovers kept under cover_

_I just ignore it but they keep sayin’ we…_

_Laugh just a little too loud_

_Stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they’re seein’, somethin’ we don’t darlin’_

_By: Bonnie Raitt_

That next weekend, Killian was awoken by Anna Elizabeth running into his room and all but jumping on him as she yelled, “Uncle Killian, wake up!! Evie’s birthday is today!!”

Killian rolled over on his back and sat up as he took his niece into his lap as he sleepily replied, “I know love. Why don’t you go put on your costume, and I’ll fix breakfast.” Anna Elizabeth nodded before she made her way off of the bed.

A few minutes later, Killian went to go check on his niece in her room and was met with a pajama clad and crossed armed Anna Elizabeth staring at the array of princess dresses on her bed.

Killian bent down beside her and asked, “What’s wrong, Anna Elizabeth?” “I don’t know what princess to be, Uncle Killian,” Anna Elizabeth answered as she turned to look at him.

“What about Snow White? She is your favorite,” Killian responded.

“Evie is Snow White,” Anna Elizabeth said.

“Oh, of course. We can’t have two Snow Whites,” Killian said. He then added, “Perhaps you can be Belle.”

Anna Elizabeth shook her head and said, “I don’t have a Belle outfit, Uncle Killian.”

Killian then grabbed two of the dresses off of his niece’s bed, held them up to her, and suggested, “What about Cinderella or Rapunzel?” Anna Elizabeth once again shook her head.

Killian took a deep breath as he racked his brain for ideas. He then finally said, “Perhaps you can make up a princess to be, love.”

Killian silently breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Anna Elizabeth’s eyes light up. She then proceeded to drag him out of room as she said, “Thank you, Uncle Killian.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Killian answered as he shut her bedroom door.

           

Killian tried not to laugh when he saw blonde curls emerge a few minutes later wearing a pirate costume with fairy wings and a tiara on her head. She also had a wand and sparkly flats.

When she came and sat at the kitchen table, Killian said, “That’s a lovely outfit, Anna Elizabeth.”

Anna Elizabeth smiled as she said, “I’m a pirate fairy princess.”

Killian smiled back as he asked, “And just what is this pirate fairy princess’s name?”

Anna Elizabeth answered, “Jewel,” as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, Jewel,” Killian began, “You’d better eat your cereal. We have a royal party to get to,” he finished as he pushed blonde curls behind his niece’s ear. Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly before she started eating her Fruit Loops.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

When they arrived at David and Mary Margaret’s house, Anna Elizabeth leapt from the backseat of Killian’s truck, completely forgetting the picture she had for Emma. Before Killian could tell her, she was halfway to Mary Margaret, Evie, and a bunch more little princesses.

He grabbed the picture from the backseat before stepping out of the truck to make his way over to find David. He instead ran into Emma and said, “Hello, love.”

“Hey, Killian. I just saw Anna Elizabeth whiz by wearing um… what exactly is she supposed to be?” Emma asked while grinning.

“Isn’t it obvious, Swan,” Killian teased, “She’s a pirate princess/fairy.”

“Is that even a thing?” Emma asked as she laughed.

“Well, it was her idea,” Killian shrugged.

Emma smiled and then noticed the paper in Killian’s hand as she asked, “What’s that?”

Killian was slightly confused until he looked down and remembered the picture. He then handed it to Emma as he answered, “It’s for you, Swan. Anna Elizabeth drew it; she wanted to make sure you got it.”

Emma smiled at the hand-drawn creation in her hands before she looked back up to Killian and smirked, “So, you had nothing to do with your niece wanting to be a pirate?”

“No, Swan. Though you keep implying that it is my influence,” Killian answered.

“That’s because it is. You and your brother had her out on that boat when she could barely walk. Not to mention you two’s obsession with _Pirates of the Caribbean,”_ Emma playfully accused.

“Come on, Swan. Everyone loves Captain Jack Sparrow,” Killian said, trying (and failing) to sound serious.

“And his fondness for black eyeliner,” Emma teasingly added. It was then that they both started laughing, unaware of how close they were standing.

           

Across the yard, Regina happened to glance upon Killian and Emma’s interaction and instantly rolled her eyes just as Mary Margaret walked up.

“Regina, what are you rolling your eyes at?” she asked.

Regina motioned her hand over to Killian and Emma, and replied, “ _Your_ sister-in-law. They’re worse than you and David were in high school.” She then added, “And still are.”

Mary Margaret just shook her head and was about to refute when they heard an accented voice behind them. They both turned to see Belle walking up.

Mary Margaret said, “Belle! It’s so good to see you!” She then hugged the brunette before she asked, “Does Killian know you’re here?”

“Uh, no. I wanted to surprise him and Anna Elizabeth. Have you seen him?” Belle answered.

Regina answered, “He’s over there talking to his girlfriend.”

A confused expression enveloped Belle’s face as she said, “Killian didn’t tell me he finally asked Emma out,” sounding a little unsure.

“That’s because he didn’t,” Mary Margaret answered before she turned to face Regina with her arms crossed.

“What?” Regina began, “I thought she’d be able to recognize sarcasm after growing up with Captain Sarcasm.”

Both Mary Margaret and Belle shook their heads before Regina once again rolled her eyes when she heard Emma giggle and saw Killian push a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

Regina then looked over to Belle and asked, “You’re his sister. Can’t you talk to him?”

“Oh, Regina, I don’t know if she should interfere,” Mary Margaret said.

“This coming from Miss Matchmaker,” Regina sarcastically said.

Belle couldn’t help but find amusement from the two women in front of her before she said, “You know, Regina, I’m sure they’ll come around and confess their feelings when they’re ready. Why does it matter so much to you?”

Regina then replied, “Because I’m tired of being stuck with those two idiots making eyes at each other and not doing anything about it.”

Mary Margaret and Belle then gave each other a knowing smile – they both understood what Regina was really saying underneath the sarcasm. She wanted Emma to be happy, and she knew that Killian did just that – it was one of the reasons she tolerated him.

As if they knew they were being talked about, Killian and Emma made their way over to Mary Margaret, Regina, and Belle. As soon as Killian saw his sister, he enveloped her in a hug.

As he pulled away, he said, “I didn’t even know you were coming, sis.”

“That’s because I wanted to surprise you and our niece. I had some vacation time coming up, so I went ahead and took two weeks off,” Belle answered.

“Two weeks? I suppose that’s a perk of being assistant editor,” Killian smiled as he answered. He then became serious as he asked, “Are you truly alright?”

Belle simply nodded as she said, “You know, you’re starting to sound more and more like Liam.”

“Although, I’m fairly sure that no one would have had to talk him down,” Killian answered.

“Yeah, remind me to thank David when I see him,” Belle said.

Killian gave her small smile as he remembered how David had been his rock that day.

           

Three months prior, Killian and David had been at the batting cages with Jamie while Mary Margaret and Emma had taken the girls to see a movie. While there, Killian received a call from Belle – she had finally enough of her boyfriend’s lying and scheming.

She had met Robert Gold four years ago, and chose to see the best in him despite his reputation for the way he ran his business. It was one underhanded and deceitful scheme after another, and Belle always wound up in the middle of it. Her capacity for forgiveness was overwhelming despite both Liam and Killian’s protests that she should have ended it years ago. But she had finally had enough of it. She had given so much of herself trying to fix him that she lost sight of who she was, and she decided to take back her life.

As Killian listened to this over the phone, he knew his sister was a strong woman, but he also knew how big her heart was. He could tell it had been broken because she had truly fallen in love with Gold. And because of that, Killian wanted to break Gold and hurt him for all the years he took from Belle. From all that Killian knew of this Robert Gold, he began to understand why Gold never got married or had kids.

If Killian had been left to his own devices, there’s no telling where it would have ended – he wasn’t exactly good at keeping a level head or his temper in check, especially when someone he loved had been hurt.

Thankfully, David had been in this situation before and was the voice of reason. He had managed to calm Killian down – just like Liam had always done. Killian didn’t even realize how similar David and Liam were until that day.

           

Killian pulled himself out of his reverie and asked, “Speaking of David, where is he? 

“He dropped Jamie off at a basketball game with Robin and his son. He’ll be back shortly,” Mary Margaret answered.

“Ah, the lad didn’t want to be around a bunch of little girls all day,” Killian smiled as he spoke.

Mary Margaret smiled back and simply nodded before making her way over to said girls when she heard “Mommy!”

As Mary Margaret left the group, Killian turned toward his sister and asked, “So, where are you staying while you’re in town, love?”

Belle answered, “I talked to Ruby about staying at Granny’s. She’s actually the one who told me you were here.”

Killian said, “Nonsense. I have an extra room in my house, and you’ll stay with me, love. You are my sister after all.”

Belle only smiled and nodded in response. She then said, “Perhaps we can go get my bags and put them in your truck.”

Knowing how Killian hated to have Anna Elizabeth out of his sight, she quickly added, “Emma can keep an eye on her.”

Killian agreed as the two of them made their way to Granny’s.

Emma pretended that she wasn’t staring after Killian as she turned to her dark haired friend and asked, “Have you found anyone to restore your grandfather’s house yet?”

Regina replied, “No. There’s no one in this town that I would trust to do it.”

Emma was trying to talk herself out of her suggestion, but she went with it anyway, “I know how much this house means to you, Regina. You may not want to hear this, but I think Killian would be a good choice.”

Regina replied, “Yeah right, so Mr. Fix It can hurt himself?”

Emma defended, “Regina. Working on houses is what he does for a living.”

Regina retorted, “You only want me to give your boyfriend a job.”

Emma didn’t even feel like denying it that time, so she just ignored it and said, “Liam taught him everything he knows.”

Regina’s stern expression softened as Emma continued, “I know you and Killian don’t really get along, but even you can’t deny that you did like his brother.”

Regina sighed, “Fine, he can do it.”

“Was that so hard, Regina?” Emma teased earning a glare from her friend before she continued, “And if you want, I can stop by and help him.”

“What a brilliant idea, Emma,” Regina replied sarcastically.

Emma incredulously asked, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Emma, if you go over there, all you’ll do is distract him. He’ll be making googly eyes at you instead of working on my house. He’ll probably do something stupid trying to impress you,” Regina answered.

“Regina, you make it sound like we’re 16 years old,” Emma replied.

“It’s not my fault you two act like lovesick teenagers,” Regina said.

“I do not act like a lovesick teenager,” Emma defended.

“Well, maybe, but he does,” Regina said. She then added, “You just act like you’re in denial. And it’s not at all subtle.”

Emma was about to protest, but Regina was already walking toward the rest of the party because it was time for Evie to open presents.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

****

Killian and Belle didn’t arrive back at the party until it was time to cut the cake. Upon seeing her uncle, Anna Elizabeth ran over to him and exclaimed, “Uncle Killian! You missed Evie opening her presents!!”

“I know, love. I was helping your Aun…” and suddenly Killian was cut off as Anna Elizabeth saw the brunette, “Aunt Belle!!” Belle then bent down and enveloped her niece in a hug.

As soon as Anna Elizabeth and Belle broke apart, Anna Elizabeth launched into an account of everything that had happened since the last time she saw her aunt. She was talking so fast that Belle only caught a few words. Belle couldn’t help but smile as she put her hands on her niece’s shoulders and said, “Slow down, Anna Elizabeth. I’ll be here for two weeks. You have plenty of time to tell me everything.”

The excitable child simply nodded. Before she ran back over to get some cake, she whispered something in Belle’s ear and giggled.

When Belle stood back up, Killian asked, “What did she tell you, love?”

Belle answered, “Nothing,” but failed to keep a straight face.

Killian then said, “You know, sis, you pride yourself on how well you can read me, but I’m actually quite perceptive myself.”

“Do you really want to know?” Belle asked.

Killian gave her a questioning look before he answered, “What could she possibly tell you that I don’t already know?”

Belle paused a moment before she said, “She told me you have a girlfriend. And it’s Emma.” Belle loved the look of embarrassment on her brother’s face as he reached up to scratch behind his ear.

He then resumed his air of confidence as he said, “You know how kids are. They get ideas, and our niece has a pretty active imagination.”

“Ah, so that’s what it is,” Belle said, not so subtly hiding the fact that she knew better.

Before Killian could think of an answer, Anna Elizabeth had ran back over, “Uncle Killian! Aunt Belle! You got to have cake!”

She then grabbed their hands and pulled them toward the table covered with a pink tablecloth that set the Snow White themed cake and a variety of finger foods.

           

Killian sat down between his sister and Emma with Mary Margaret and David beside the latter. Their table was within eye and earshot of the girls – they were hyper enough without the extra sugar.

Belle took a bite of a cupcake, and said, “These are really good, Mary Margaret.”

The brunette looked up and said, “Regina actually made those.”

“Hmm, you might want to be careful eating those, love. They could be poison,” Killian said with serious warning. Belle shook her head, and Killian didn’t even have to look at Emma to know that she was rolling her eyes.

As Regina sat down beside David, she noticed the grin on he and his wife’s face, and asked, “What?” at which they answered, “Nothing.”

Before Regina started in on her cake, Emma gave her a knowing look.

Regina rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Killian, and asked, “So, Capta… Killian, do you want a job?”

Killian answered, “I’m flattered, Regina, but I didn’t go to law school.”

Regina shot a look over at Emma, but she was too busy trying not to laugh, so Regina just continued, “That’s not what I meant. I need someone to restore my grandfather’s house, and it was brought to my attention that you could do it.”

Killian pretended to think about it before he answered, “Of course I’ll do it, love.”

Regina nodded before she said, “You can start tomorrow.” She then began cutting her piece of cake with a pink fork.

Killian looked at Emma and mouthed, “Thank you.”

Emma grinned and nodded.

           

As Killian and Belle became lost in their own conversation, Mary Margaret whispered to David, “Should we tell her?”

“I think we should leave it alone, Mary Margaret,” David whispered back.

“But I think she deserves to know,” Mary Margaret insisted.

David was about to say something to his wife before Emma interrupted, “If you guys want to tell me that Neal got married, I already know.”

Both David and Mary Margaret gave her a surprised look.

Before they could ask, Emma said, “I have a friend who still works at the Boston PD, and she thought I needed to know.”

“And you’re okay?” Mary Margaret asked.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already covered this,” Emma began, but she knew that wouldn’t satisfy her sister-in-law, so she continued, “Neal has a right to move on. It took a while, but I forgave him, so I have no reason to be bitter. Or jealous.” Emma looked directly at her sister-in-law on that last part.

David and Mary Margaret simply looked at each other as Emma took a sip of her punch before going back to eating.

The former heard Regina mutter under her breath, “What reason do you have to be jealous when Captain Obvious looks at you like you hung the moon and stars.”

Belle had gotten up to get more cake and punch just as Mary Margaret crossed her arms and looked at Regina, who shrugged.

Seeing this, Killian asked, “Did I miss something?”

Emma replied, “Mary Margaret and David were just telling me that Neal got married.”

“But I thought you already knew that,” Killian said, obviously confused.

“I do, but they didn’t know that,” Emma answered.

“And they wanted to make sure you were alright,” Killian finished with what Emma didn’t say.

“Of course she told him,” Regina said to no one in particular earning a look from everyone at the table.

Belle had returned just as Mary Margaret piped up, “Well, who knows, maybe one day, you’ll be getting married yourself.”

Emma laughed out loud at that suggestion, “Mary Margaret, considering I’m not even dating anyone, that’s ridiculous.”

“Well, not now, obviously. But why is it so ridiculous to think that one day you could get married,” David told his sister.

Emma just sighed and looked at him as Killian thought, “ _Why wouldn’t anyone marry you? For a start, you put others before yourself, you’re bloody brilliant, and you’re funny. Not to mention how beautiful you are.”_

It was only when Belle nudged him, and he saw everyone looking at him that he came to a realization, “Did I say all that out loud?” as he began scratching behind his ear.

He quickly looked down at his now empty plate, and Emma did the same as she tried to fight that same feeling she got when Killian told her that cashier thought they were married, as well as the blush creeping up on her face.

David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Belle all gave each other a knowing look as Regina mumbled, “Well, at least he finally said it out loud.”

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

Two hours later, as everyone was getting ready to leave, David told Killian, “We’re taking the kids to the zoo tomorrow. If you want, we can take Anna Elizabeth along with us since you’re working.”

“Thanks, mate. Although, I’m not sure how to work that out since I’m planning on getting an early start on Regina’s house, and Belle and Ruby are going to spend the day shopping,” Killian said.

David then suggested, “I’d figure you’d say that. Mary Margaret and I talked it over, and it’d be okay if Anna Elizabeth just stayed the night with us.”

Killian crossed his arms and looked over at his niece, who was excitedly talking about something with Evie, Emma, and Belle. Killian then sighed and unfolded his arms as he said, “I really do appreciate it, mate. And I know you’re right. I’m used to not spending every day with her because of work, but she’s never spent the night away from me before.”

“I know she hasn’t, and I know this is hard on you, but I promise she’ll be fine – it’s just part of being a parent,” David told his worried and protective friend.

Killian smiled as he said, “You’re rather good at giving advice, David. I can’t even begin to explain how much it means to me.”

David simply nodded as he squeezed Killian’s shoulder before walking off to join his wife. He then turned around and said, “I’ll drop by later to pick up some clothes and whatever else Anna Elizabeth will need when I go to get Jamie.”

Killian nodded before he turned around and saw his niece and Emma walking toward him. As he bent down to be at eye level, Anna Elizabeth, with the biggest smile on her face, said, “Uncle Killian! Emma loved my picture!”

“Well, love, it was a masterpiece,” Killian began, smiling himself. He tried to keep his expression relatively happy to mask the worry as he continued, “I have a surprise for you, love. You are going to stay with Evie and her mommy and daddy tonight. I have to get up extra early to start working on Regina’s house, and Aunt Belle is going to spend all day shopping.”

Anna Elizabeth’s eyes lit up as she exclaimed, “I get to stay with Evie! I got to go tell her!” She then gave Killian a quick hug before running off to find her friend.

As Killian stood back up and faced Emma, who was standing a little further away than usual, he said, “Well, she took that rather well.”

“Weren’t you the one who reminded me that she is only four?” Emma questioned, smiling, but it was a nervous smile.

Killian smiled back at her as he replied, “I know, Swan. I’m going to be a nervous wreck when she gets older.”

Emma only smiled in response before she averted her eyes from him – and he noticed: “Swan, I know what’s going on. You’re nervous because of what I said earlier.”

Emma just looked up and locked her eyes with his for a moment before looking away again. After a few moments of awkward silence, she then asked, “Did you mean it?”

Killian resisted the urge to scratch behind his ear as he began, “I didn’t intend for you to hear that.” Emma could hear the but coming on, so she slowly lifted her eyes to his as he just continued, “If you want to know if I think you have a big heart and if I think you’re brilliant, funny, and beautiful, then the answer is yes. But please don’t let this ruin our friendship, love.”

Emma, who surprised Killian as well as herself, leaned forward and hugged him.

As she pulled away, she said, “Thank you, Killian. And don’t worry, it won’t.” As she started to turn and walk away, she said, “I’ll see you later. Don’t lose too much sleep tonight worrying about Anna Elizabeth.”

As Killian was staring after Emma, Belle came and found him, and they left the party as well.

Meanwhile, David and Mary Margaret were carrying the last of the extra food in the house, and David noticed how distracted his wife was. He put his arms around her waist from behind her and said, “I know you’re thinking about Emma and Killian.”

“I just wish she could see it or at least talk to us about it,” Mary Margaret said.

“I know you do, but we’re not her parents, Mary Margaret. You have to learn you can’t control everything when it comes to Emma.”

Mary Margaret sighed as she said, “I know David. I’m trying.” She then turned around in his embrace and kissed him as she smiled.

She then said, “I’m going to go check on the girls.” David simply nodded and went back to the task at hand.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

After Killian and Belle left Evie’s birthday party, the two of them dropped off Belle’s bags before walking over to Granny’s Diner for dinner.

Emma had stopped by the diner to catch up with Ruby. Belle couldn’t help but notice how often her brother’s eyes wandered to where Emma was drinking her coffee at the bar with her back turned to them. Killian always managed to pull his focus back to Belle before he thought his perceptive sister would catch him.

Once they had left the diner, Belle brought up Killian’s lack of attention at dinner: “You know, Killian, after not seeing you in a month and spending most of the day at David and Mary Margaret’s, I thought I would be your focus tonight.”

Killian, who had most definitely been caught off guard, tried to act innocent, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“So, you weren’t staring at Emma?” Belle teasingly asked.

Killian couldn’t meet her eyes when replying, “No. I assure you that I was only looking at you,” he then reached up and scratched behind his ear.

Belle noticed this and asked, “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

Killian, still refusing to meet Belle’s eyes, said, “No. Why would you ask that?”

Belle simply replied, “Well, besides the fact that I know you, you keep scratching behind your ear. It’s been a nervous tick of yours since we were kids.”

Killian glanced sideways at his sister before saying, “I don’t have a reason to be nervous. Emma and I are just friends.”

Belle shook her head. Liam had always been the stubborn one, but right now, Killian was being just as stubborn. Belle, however, had loads of experience with her two older brothers, and she knew she could crack him:

“Killian. If that were true, you wouldn’t be acting like a teenager who’s fallen in love for the first time. I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think no one is watching.”

Belle paused for a moment, then smiled at Killian before adding, “She looks at you the same way.”

Killian thought long and hard about his sister’s words before sighing and saying, “Even if you are right, it doesn’t matter anyway.”

Belle looked at Killian with a confused expression, so he clarified, “Emma moving back to Storybrooke was only meant to be temporary. She wanted to put some distance between her and what happened with Neal, but Boston is her home. She always planned on going back there.”

Belle then questioned, “But that was four years ago, wasn’t it? Do you really think she’s still considering going back?”

Killian shrugged his shoulders, “I can’t be sure, but if an opportunity came up, she’d probably take it.”

Belle replied, “And you’ve always known this.” It wasn’t a question.

Killian nodded.

Belle, reading her brother’s thoughts, said, “And you’ve always known better than to get your heart involved.”

Killian ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed, “Well, it appears that ship has already sailed.”

Belle, smiling, said, “So, you are in love with her after all.”

Killian gave Belle the same look he used to give Liam when he would tease him even though he wasn’t even sure if could deny that she was right.

Belle then got more serious, “Hey, there’s always hope. Trust me, you feelings are not one-sided – I’ve spent enough time with the two of you over the past few years to see that she loves you too, and I also saw it today. You just can’t give up – you both deserve happiness.”

Killian, trying to lighten things up a bit, joked, “When did my little sister get so wise?” He then became reflective as he said, “You always know exactly what to say – just like our mother always did.”

Belle sadly smiled up at him before linking her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder as they continued walking home.

 


	8. Start of Something New

_This could be the_

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, oh_

_And now…lookin’ in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new_

_By: Troy and Gabriella, High School Musical_

The next morning, Killian woke up an hour before his alarm. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before. On top of worrying about Anna Elizabeth – as made proof by all the phone calls he made to David AND Mary Margaret – he was also up thinking about Emma. He was still trying to figure out what her hug meant yesterday along with trying to figure out his own feelings. As he replayed that conversation with Belle, he knew his heart was slowly beginning to override his head.

Killian shook his head from his thoughts and shuffled out of bed to get dressed. His full concentration had to be on Regina’s house today – he didn’t want to be at her mercy if he messed anything up.

When he walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast – something simple – he was careful not to wake Belle. However, he was rather unsuccessful as he saw his sister coming from the guest room.

“Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Killian apologized. “It’s alright. I’m used to being up early,” Belle assured him. Killian smiled at her as she asked, “Do you want me to make breakfast?”

“You don’t have to cook for me, love. It’s your vacation,” Killian said.

“I really don’t mind. You are my brother after all,” Belle replied, echoing Killian’s words from yesterday.

“You know, Belle, I thought I was supposed to take care of you,” Killian replied.

“Well, perhaps we’re meant to just take care of each other,” Belle smiled as she began whipping up some eggs and bacon.

Killian smiled as he watched his sister cook and thought about how lucky he was to have her.

           

When Killian and Belle had cleaned up the kitchen, Belle noticed the circles under her brother’s eyes and asked, “Are you sure you need to work today? You look so tired.”

“The coffee woke me up,” Killian said. Belle narrowed her eyes at him before he reassured her, “I’m fine, really. You worry too much.”

Belle smiled as she said, “Alright, then. Are you going to go ahead and go?”

Killian nodded before asking her the same.

“I still have a little while before I meet Ruby. I’ll just hang out here,” Belle answered.

“Let me guess, you have a book you’re in the middle of,” Killian said as he smiled.

“Always,” Belle replied, returning his smile.

Killian then began making his way toward the door and said, “See you later, sis.”

Belle simply waved her brother off before retrieving _Pride and Prejudice_ and making herself comfortable on Killian’s couch.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

Three and a half hours later, Emma had finished all of the paperwork she had to get done that day – although it took her two hours longer than she normally takes. She had always prided herself on being good at her job and was grateful that nothing was going on today because her concentration was completely shot. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew exactly why that was: Killian Jones.

She knew he hadn’t meant to say all those wonderful things about her out loud, but that wasn’t what was bothering her. It was the fact that she knew that he meant it. And to top it all off, he had to go be sweet and tell her he didn’t want it to ruin their friendship – not that it really surprised her. He had always been a gentleman, and she had already known that he cared about her. But what was bothering her the most is that she could feel those walls crumbling around her heart, and it scared her.

After Neal, she swore she wasn’t going to fall in love again, but Killian – and his niece – had somehow made their way into her heart. She knew she needed to talk to him, but she had no idea what she was going to say because she really didn’t know what she was even feeling.

That’s part of why her paperwork took so long – she was trying to put off the decision to go over and talk to him at Regina’s house. She just sighed and laid her head on her desk until she finally came to the conclusion to just get it over with – she would drive herself crazy if she didn’t. And so, she got up from her chair, grabbed her keys and phone, and made her way toward the door.

Regina’s house wasn’t that far from the sheriff station, so she just decided to walk there. And of course, she _would_ run into Regina.

“Hey, Regina,” Emma said as casually as possible.

“Hey, Emma. So, you decided to help Mr. Fix It after all,” Regina replied.

“No, I’m going to Granny’s to get something to eat,” Emma lied as she thought, “ _That sounds believable, right?”_

Wrong, as Regina said, “You know, Emma, you claim to be a human lie detector, but you’re terrible at lying yourself.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at her before she sighed as she said, “Well, maybe I am going over there.” “To help,” she quickly added.

“Good,” Regina simply said.

Emma looked at her strangely as she said, “I thought you didn’t want me to go over there. Something about distracting him.”

“Oh, believe me, I know you will, but you two need to talk,” Regina said.

“About what?” Emma asked as casually as she had earlier.

“Don’t even try to deny it. You know you two have feelings for each other, and you need to sort out whatever it is between you,” Regina told her blonde friend.

Emma looked at bit surprised as she said, well, rather questioned, “I didn’t know you were such a fan, Regina.”

Regina’s next words surprised Emma even more: “Look, Killian isn’t my favorite person. And the feeling is mutual, but even I can see how much he adores you. He gets heart eyes every time he’s around you. You’d have to be an idiot not to see it. And, he does make you really happy – and you deserve that. Especially after that moron thief jilted you – on top of everything else you’ve gone through. I think it’s time you stop hiding behind those walls and tell Captain Obvious how you feel about him.”

Both Regina and Emma let out a breath as Emma smiled and said, “Thanks, Regina.”

“Your welcome, Emma. And I hope you listened because I doubt I’ll say all that again,” Regina answered.

Emma only smiled in response.

Both started walking off before Emma turned around and asked, “Are we really _that_ obvious?”

Regina’s raised eyebrow and crossed arms was all the “yes” Emma needed before she then turned and continued walking toward the house.

 

By the time Emma arrived at Regina’s house, she had managed to calm her racing thoughts and heart and talked herself out of talking to him – at least not immediately. Her thoughts always seemed to better come together when she was busy, so as she walked through the door and heard Killian curse under his breath, she asked, “Need a hand?”

Killian turned toward the blonde and questioned, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I was, but I finished what I needed to do, so I’d thought I’d come help you out,” Emma replied with a smile.

Killian knew Emma well enough to know there was more to it than that, but he decided to humor her as he smirked and said, “You sure this isn’t Regina checking up on me? I know she isn’t thrilled with the idea of me remodeling her house.”

Emma shook her head her head, as she said, “No, it’s not. I think she knows you’re good at what you do, but you can be impulsive and a bit reckless at times,” Emma said.

Killian sighed as he said, “Now you sound like my sister,” but they both knew she was right. It was yet another reason that Killian asked himself as to why Emma put up with him.

Killian then lightened the mood as he eyed Emma’s outfit and said, “I hope you’re not too attached to those jeans and shirt, love. Because you’ll most definitely get blue paint on them,” he finished with a grin.

“Oh, you mean like my favorite t-shirt that _you_ got paint all over when I agreed to help you paint Anna Elizabeth’s room. I know you did that on purpose,” Emma said teasingly even though Killian knew she was serious.

“I keep telling you it was an accident. And you’re the one who volunteered to help – just like you did today,” Killian said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him before she said, “Just give me a paintbrush.”

“As you wish,” Killian replied. Emma rolled her eyes even though she couldn’t help but grin. Killian knew that _the Princess Bride_ had been one of Emma’s favorites since childhood (even if it is a romance).

When Killian handed her the paintbrush, his hand stayed on hers a little longer than necessary. The heat really wasn’t all that bad in August in Maine, but that’s what she blamed her reddened face on. She moved her hand as quickly as possible and then went to work painting.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

After a grilled cheese and a burger at Granny’s for lunch, Emma and Killian went back to work. Emma was still painting, while Killian was preparing to lay floor. About a couple hours into it, Killian cut his hand – though it was unbeknownst to him.

While they were taking a quick water break, Emma noticed it.

“Killian, what did you do to your hand?”

Killian glanced down at it before brushing it off, “It’s nothing but a scrape, love. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. Let me see it,” Emma insisted and before Killian could protest, she had already grabbed his hand. “There’s a first aid kit down at the station. I’ll just run and go get it,” Emma told him.

“Swan, you don’t have to do that. I’ve had worse cuts than this – I don’t know why you’re so worri…” Killian was cut off as Emma turned away and began heading towards the door of the house.

A few minutes later, Emma had returned with the first aid kit – only to find that Killian went back to the job at hand.

“Killian. I told you I was going to take care of your hand,” Emma told him, not so subtly voicing her frustration.

“And I told you not to worry about it,” Killian replied, never looking up from his task.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this? Just let me wrap it in a bandage,” Emma demanded.

 _“I’m being stubborn?”_ Killian thought, but he knew Emma wouldn’t relent. So, he got up, walked over to where she was at, and stuck out his hand. He watched as she carefully took his hand into her own and cleaned his cut and wrapped it with the bandage with the other.

“Better?” she asked when she was finished.

“Thank you, love,” Killian said before muttering under breath, “though it was unnecessary.”

Unfortunately for him, Emma heard him: “Look, Killian. You were hurt, and I was only trying to help.”

Killian knew he should just let it go, but he honestly didn’t understand where Emma was coming from: “Swan, I don’t understand why you’re so worked up over this. I keep telling you it really wasn’t that bad. It was only a small scrape – I would’ve been fine.”

Killian saw Emma’s fists ball up at her sides and the anger dancing in her eyes; she was quiet only for a moment before she yelled out, “Oh, you mean like you were fine when you crashed your motorcycle three years ago?”

Killian’s intense gaze softened as he asked, “Is that what this is about, love?”

Emma’s own gaze softened as she stared at him as if debating whether or not she should answer before she finally said, “Yes, Killian, it is. You were in the hospital for a week and a half and were unconscious for the first three days. You had to have surgery. I was scared to death.”

Killian was shocked. He knew that Emma had been concerned for him, but he didn’t think she would have been _that_ worried.

Killian made a move toward her, but she pulled away, obviously uncomfortable with her admission. There was an awkward silence before Killian quietly said, “I had no idea you were so worried about me, love.”

Emma slowly met his eyes as she said, “Yeah, well, I was. It made me see how much you...” Emma paused as if gathering up courage before she finished, “mattered to me, Killian.”

Killian’s mind was racing in a thousand different directions at what Emma just told him. He knew he should leave it at that, but he decided to take a chance.

So he took a deep breath and asked, “How do you feel now?” He instantly regretted it as he could see that Emma was most definitely caught off guard and would probably retreat inside that wall of hers.

She instead answered him as honestly as she could, “I … care about you Killian. A lot. You and Anna Elizabeth. You’re like my family. And I wouldn’t want my life without you in it.”

Emma smiled at him and he returned it. It only lasted a moment, however, as Emma did retreat back inside her wall. “ _Well,”_ she thought, “ _I don’t think that’s exactly what Regina had in mind, but it could be a start. Emphasis on could.”_

Emma then let out a breath as she turned back to Killian and said, “Do you want me to get on the ladder and paint some of these high places?”

Killian’s mind was still processing what happened, so she had to repeat the question. When she did, Killian nodded his head in response. He then shook his head and reminded himself to concentrate, as he watched Emma retrieve the ladder.

 

Killian steadied the ladder as Emma climbed up to the top to paint over the wallpaper on the ridiculously high walls in Regina’s house.

“You safe and secure, love?” Killian questioned as he backed away from the ladder.

“Yes, love,” Emma playfully returned the term as she smiled down at him.

Killian smiled and nodded his head before resuming his own task of laying wood floor on the opposite side of the room. With one hand gripped on the ladder for support, Emma used her free hand to rip off the peeling pink flower wallpaper – which was incredibly tacky.

“No wonder Regina wanted to paint over it,” Emma murmured to herself, as she began dipping her paintbrush in blue paint.

A couple hours later, Emma had sufficiently covered the wall and began making her way down the ladder as she noticed Killian bent down next to the wall adjacent to hers collecting more hardwood. Just then, she took a misstep, sending her flying. She let out a frightened “whoa!” as it took Killian all of one second to react. She felt herself land safely in his arms with one secured around her back and the other under her legs.

“Are you alright, Emma?” Killian asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice, as he let her down.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you, Killian,” Emma replied as she looked to see relief in his piercing blue eyes, not noticing that his arms were still wrapped around her and that her own were still draped around his neck.

In most circumstances, Emma’s answer would have been a cue to let go, but neither one did. Instead, both stayed planted in that spot. Time stood still as they began to get lost in each other’s eyes, both feeling that this unmistakably _right._ Killian then slowly moved his hands from around Emma’s waist to cup her face as they both began to lean in. Just as their eyes had closed shut and their lips were a mere inch apart, Killian felt something push against his chest.

His eyes shot open to see Emma maneuvering herself from his grasp. She quickly took a few steps back and looked down at her black converse sneakers making Killian unable to see the look of realization accompanied by panic in her green eyes.

She turned away from him and practically leapt out the door as she fumbled through an excuse, “Um… I have to… um need to… go do something that’s um… kind of… important.” And before Killian had a chance to react, Emma was gone.

Killian leaned back against the ladder and ran his hand through his dark hair as he let out a shaky breath. What had just happened? One moment he was focused on making sure Emma didn’t get hurt and the next she was in his arms nearly kissing him. He couldn’t even begin to describe how much he had wanted to kiss her. And, if truth were told, it wasn’t exactly the first time he had thought about it. He had already admitted that if he ever did take that leap of faith that love so often requires, it’d be with Emma. He admitted that hardly anyone understood him better than Emma. He admitted how incredibly close they were.

His mind then wandered to think about how much he loved her smile. How much he loved hearing her laugh. How much he loved the way she would tease him. How much he loved hearing the sound of her voice. And even though it frustrated him at times, he couldn’t help but love her stubbornness. He simply loved… he froze at the end of that sentence. Belle had been right, as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks – he _was_ in love with Emma. And the more he thought about it, he knew he had been for a long time.

As his gaze moved toward the door where Emma had bolted minutes before, he knew why she ran – she felt the same as he did, and it scared her. But she wasn’t the only one.

He then stood up straight and tried in vain to work some more on Regina’s house. All he could think about is how he wanted to hold Emma Swan in his arms for the rest of his life.


	9. Running Away

Emma was trying to put as much distance between her and that house as possible. No matter how right it felt being in… no. Emma couldn’t entertain those thoughts – that wasn’t part of her plan. As she was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she felt herself run smack into someone – “Oh my… I’m sorry.”

“Emma, are you alright?” Emma heard a familiar voice ask – David’s voice.

“Oh, hey David. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re a bundle of nerves,” David said worriedly.

“It’s nothing,” Emma tried to reassure her overprotective brother – with a three and a half year age difference between the two of them, David had always been the big brother Emma never had being shuffled around foster care the first fourteen years of her life.

“Something is up, Emma – you know you can talk to me about anything.”

Emma glanced down at the ground – part of her wanted to bury her feelings like she always did but the other part of her felt like she would explode if she didn’t talk to someone.

“Ok, I’ll tell you,” Emma said just loud enough for David to hear. They both made their way to a bench not far from where they were standing. As soon as they sat down, David turned to his sister and waited for her to start. Emma blurted out everything in one breath – thinking it’d be easier:

“I went to help Killian with Regina’s house. I climbed up on a ladder to paint over wallpaper. When I was climbing down, I fell and Killian caught me, and we, well, almost kissed.”

“Almost?” David questioned.

“Yeah, I kind of pushed him away”, Emma admitted, averting her eyes from David.

“Why did you push him away?” he then asked.

“I don’t know” Emma unsuccessfully lied – David saw right through her.

“I think you do, and that’s why you don’t want to talk about it,” David said, causing Emma to look up at him.

“We didn’t even kiss – and even if we had, it wouldn’t have meant anything. Killian and I are only just friends.”

“Emma, judging by your reaction when you and Killian didn’t actually kiss, I’d say there’s a lot more than just friendship.” Emma didn’t say anything, so David continued, “And I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

“Well, I’m not looking to be more than friends. You know I only planned on moving back here temporarily,” Emma defended.

“Plans change. When you ran away from your foster home and showed up at our house in the middle of the night, Mom was going to drive you back and that would’ve been the end of it. Now look where we are. And I also know from experience that falling in love is not something anyone plans.”

“Who said anything about being in love?” Emma retorted.

For a minute, David could only stare at her as he sighed – Emma could be so stubborn, especially when it came to her trying to deny something.

David considered his words, and then said, “Emma, I know it isn’t easy for you to open up to people, but you and Killian had this immediate connection. Try to deny it all you want, but I’ve seen the way you look at him. And as far as how he feels about you, you’re one of the most important people in his life. He absolutely adores you.”

Emma didn’t know what to say – her brother, as usual, was right, even though she didn’t (and wouldn’t) say it out loud. Instead, she just leaned in and hugged him – David placed both arms around her as well with one of his hands cradling the back of her head. They just sat like that for a while neither wanting nor needing to say anything more.

 

Emma made her way back to her apartment with her head still spinning as she fumbled for her keys. When she finally found them, she made her way to the couch and sat down. David’s words were replaying themselves in her head.

“ _And I don’t see how that’s a bad thing,”_ he had told her. Would it be so bad if she stopped running from these feelings and pretending there was nothing between her and Killian? Her heart beat wildly from just thinking about what happened. When had things gotten so complicated?

Everything had been so simple when she first moved back to Storybrooke – she had only planned to be there a year at most – maybe not even that long. But those six months to a year had somehow turned into four years. Her head kept telling her home was in Boston, but her heart reminded her how she loved working with her brother and being surrounded by family and friends.

Her mind and heart were also at war over Killian. They were friends – _that was all._

Well… at least that’s how it started out.

If she was completely honest with herself (even though she really didn’t want to be), her and Killian were _really_ close. She could see why David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and a few of her other close friends thought she might as well be dating Killian, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t disagree with them.

She hadn’t been this close to anyone since Neal, and she swore she wasn’t going to let it happen – she wasn’t going to get hurt again.

Yet, Killian knew everything about her, and some of it she didn’t even have to tell him because that’s how well he understood and _knew_ her. She spent a lot of her free time with him and Anna Elizabeth – it often felt like Anna Elizabeth was her niece as well.

Emma buried her face in her hands because she honestly didn’t know how any of this happened – it just kind of did. She had spent so much of her childhood running, and she had the urge to do it again. While Emma had grown a lot emotionally since then, Neal put a deep scar on her heart - a scar that she knew had healed, but the reason behind that made her feel like a scared, insecure orphan again. And she really didn’t want to deal with it.

Just then, a knock at Emma’s door made her jump. She went to go open the door and who else but Killian would be behind it.

“Killian, what are you doing here?” Emma asked, but she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes.

“Emma, we need to talk about what happened,” Killian said.

The sound of his voice made Emma think, “ _Oh, god. He’s serious.”_ She could also tell he was serious because she picked up on the fact that he called her “Emma”, as opposed to “Swan” or “love”.

Even though her insides were the opposite, she calmly told him, “There’s nothing to talk about, Killian.”

“Is that so?” he replied.

“Nothing even happened,” Emma told him in a way that she almost believed it, but Killian knew better.

“Oh, really? Then why can’t you look me in the eyes?” Emma refused to give him the satisfaction, so she shot her gaze up at him.

Killian then started, “Look, Emma, I know this scares you…” but he was cut off by Emma turning and walking away from him.

He charged after her leaving the door ajar as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, “Emma, love, listen to me. You’ve got to stop running from your feelings – I know you feel the same way I do.”

Emma snatched her arm out of his grasp – it would be so easy for her to say “yes”. It would be so easy for her to tell him how she felt – she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but her wall went up instead, “How do you know I feel the same way? Is it because you think I’m an open book?”

“That’s because you are, _Emma_ ,” Killian put emphasis on her name, “You always have been. We understand each other – and I’m an open book to you as well. I can’t hide anything from you – even when I try.”

Instead of replying, Emma just turned to look out the window. Killian sighed as he placed both hands on her kitchen table. He thought about what he could say to change her mind – he had always worn his heart on his sleeve, so he took a leap of faith as he walked closer to her and gently turned her to face him.

“Look, Emma, I know when I first moved to this town, and you moved back, we’d both just had our hearts broken, and we were nowhere near ready to move on. I never thought I’d be capable of letting go of Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is… until I met you.”

Emma could hear the sincerity in his voice and see the love in his eyes – she was left speechless.

 _“Geez, could he make it any harder?”_ she thought, but before she had time to react, his phone rang.

“Bloody hell,” Emma heard Killian curse under his breath.

Killian turned slightly away from Emma to answer the call – it was about Anna Elizabeth. She had a very entertaining, but exhausting day at the zoo and was ready to go home.

As Killian hung up the phone, he noticed Emma had turned back toward the window. He had already poured his heart to her and had nothing more to say, so he just turned and walked out the door.

As Emma heard it shut, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and just slid down onto the floor with her back against the wall. She folded her arms and rested her forehead on her knees. What was she going to do? Just then, her phone rang – startling her. She took it out of her jeans pocket and looked to see to who it was. She recognized the number – it was the Boston PD.

One way or another, this phone call would change everything.

 

A few days following that almost kiss and his confession, Killian sees that Emma has a bunch of boxes placed around her yellow bug, and in a frustrated voice asked, “Emma, where in the bloody hell do you think you’re going?”

Emma didn’t look at him as she replied, “Back home – to Boston.”

Killian had always known she planned on going back, but this seemed rather sudden, so he questioned, “Boston?”

“Yeah, a detective job opened up with the police department,” Emma said, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Killian, noticing this, said, “Emma, you and I both know this isn’t about some bloody job. You’re running away.”

Emma shot her gaze up at him and said, “No, I’m not. I should know – when I was a kid, that’s what I did. I ran away from every foster home I was ever in until Ruth adopted me.”

Killian replied, “I know, and then you finally had a family. Why leave them now?”

“Look, Killian – you may have been fine with moving here permanently to help out Liam and Elsa. That was never my plan – Boston is my home,” it seemed that Emma was trying to convince him as well as herself, but Killian was resilient.

“Well, love, things don’t always go according to plan. Five years ago, my plan for the foreseeable future was the open road and my motorcycle with Milah hanging on the back. Now look where I am. Storybrooke can be your future– you have a home here,” Killian had to stop himself before he said “with me.”

Emma planted her hands on her hips in firm resolve and said, “You just don’t get it.”

Killian knew better than to push Emma, but he couldn’t let _her_ leave, “No, Swan, you’re the one who doesn’t get it. I know you – sometimes better than you know yourself. I know it was hard for you to feel like Ruth and David could actually be your family. It took you a long time to settle in here because it’s hard for you to open up to people and to believe you could be happy, and that became even harder after Neal, but you managed to do it. And now, you’re at that same insecure place because of what’s happening with us, and you’re running away from your feelings and this town because you don’t want to deal with any of it.”

Emma could only stare at him – she was silently cursing him for always being able to read her so well – “you’re something of an open book” as he had once told her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right, but she wasn’t taking that chance. She wasn’t changing her plans – Boston was a sure thing while love was a risk she wasn’t willing to take.

Instead of saying anything, Emma turned away from him and continued packing her car.

Killian sighed – it was clear Emma was going to go with her mind instead of her heart.

Killian made one last attempt to get through to her, “So, you’re really going? You’re just gonna leave David, Mary Margaret, and their kids? He’s your brother – they’re your family. Don’t you even care about them? Or anyone in this town?”

Emma turned back to face him, her expression softened, “Of course I care. I just have to do what’s right for me, and that’s being in Boston.”

It was clear Emma’s mind was made up, and Killian knew there was no talking her out of this decision.

He couldn’t help but feel the cruelest sense of déjà vu as Emma finished packing her car and climbed inside. She shut the door, gave him a small smile (because she didn’t know what else to do), and made her way to the town line.

Killian just stared after her. This was worse than Milah because, unlike with her, there would be no moving on and finding love again.

Killian knew the longer he stood there, the more his heart would break, so he just turned on his heel and headed back home.


	10. There's No Place Like Home

_“If I ever go looking for my heart’s desire again, I won’t look any further than my own backyard.” –Dorothy Gale, The Wizard of Oz_

Emma got up from her desk and went over to the window.

The sun was setting against the Boston skyline. The last two months had been business as usual in her job as detective – arresting people for robberies, muggings, stolen identities, etc. She was currently finishing up the paperwork on her last arrest except she couldn’t concentrate.

As she continued to stare out the window, she thought about how the leaves in the park in Storybrooke had changed from green to red and orange. She thought about how Jamie had been complaining the last month about going back to school while Evie was excited to be in her mom’s class this year. She wondered how David was getting along without her at the police station. She missed them all so much.

David may only be her brother through adoption, but he was her real family. Running away from that foster home was one of the best things she ever did. Now she had more family and friends than she had ever thought possible – yet here she was away from all of them.

She turned her head and her eyes met the Boston harbor; her thoughts immediately went to a certain blue-eyed, dark-haired Brit and the niece he was so good with.

He had managed to break down all those walls she put in place after Neal; he understood her so well – and that’s what scared her. That’s why she ran. But now that she was here, she realized what she had been missing.

She thought about the few months before she left Storybrooke and the moment that everything changed. However, Emma knew that moment when she and Killian had nearly kissed – the moment that felt so right – had been the culmination of something that had been building since they first laid eyes on each other: “until I met you,” just like he had told her.

Love was something she really hadn’t known until Ruth adopted her. She loved David, Mary-Margaret, and their kids. She had so many friends in Storybrooke that were more like family that she loved as well. And the last couple of months had shown her what she had always known but never really wanted to admit: she was in love with Killian.

She also knew in her heart that Storybrooke was where she needed to be. It was her home.

And with that, she turned from the window – she had something to tell her boss.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

A few hours later, Emma almost had everything packed and ready to move back to Storybrooke. When her brother had called earlier to catch her up on her niece and nephew (and to check up on her), she almost told him she was coming home. However, she wanted it to be a surprise. The last thing Emma had left to pack was pictures and a few trinkets she had on the dresser in her room. As she stared at the pictures, she couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of her once saying that she wasn’t sentimental. She knew now that couldn’t be further from the truth. They were more than just pictures; they were framed memories of her family and friends.

One of the pictures was of her, Ruby, and Elsa at their senior prom – they had gone has a group. Ruby stood out in her bright, glittery dress against Emma and Elsa’s more simple ones. Emma laughed at the memory of her and Elsa politely refusing Ruby’s efforts to get them to get a dress that was more like hers.

Emma never would have thought that enjoying something like a senior prom would have been in the cards for her. She made sure she thanked Ruth as much as possible for adopting her, so she could be a normal teenager and to tell Ruth how much she did love her. Emma couldn’t stop the single tear that fell from her face as she thought about how peacefully Ruth had passed a year after Emma moved to Boston. Ruth died knowing that both of her kids were truly happy.

Emma’s eyes then moved to the next picture. It was of Emma’s first day on the job as David’s deputy sheriff. Mary Margaret had insisted on a picture in front of the sheriff’s car, so David and Emma begrudgingly agreed. However, it was clear that both were trying to stifle a laugh. Emma remembered David’s attempt at making a joke, and they both couldn’t help but laugh.

The picture of Emma and Regina at David and Mary Margaret’s wedding brought with it a whole slew of memories. As much as Regina seemed to be annoyed by the couple, she agreed to be a bridesmaid along with Emma and Mary Margaret’s sister. They all agreed they had never seen a happier bride and groom.

One of the only things that made her brother as happy as marrying the love of his life was when he became a father. The concept of being “Aunt Emma” was a little odd at first, but as she looked at the picture of her, Mary Margaret, Evie and Jamie at one of his little league games, she knew how much she adored her niece and nephew and they her.

The last two pictures were of her family as well, though she wouldn’t have admitted it before. The first one was of Emma holding Anna Elizabeth at her first birthday party. Elsa had insisted on taking it since Emma was one of Elsa’s closest friends, and Emma had been one of the first people she had told she was pregnant after Liam and Anna. Anna Elizabeth just got to where she was beginning to try to walk and even back then, she really didn’t like to be held too much. Liam had been making faces behind the camera to get his daughter to look at it long enough to take the picture.

Last, but not least, was a picture of her and Killian. As soon as Dr. Whale had given Killian a clean bill of health following his motorcycle accident, he immediately wanted to take his brother’s boat out. Emma offered to go with him.

A day on the water did sound relaxing, but it was mostly to keep her worry at bay, as well as Liam’s. Liam already worried enough as it was. Killian knew Emma was coming along for that reason precisely, but they wound up having a really good time, as evidenced by their wide smiles in the picture (Killian had insisted on “capturing the moment” as he had put it). As Emma continued looking at the picture, Emma noticed something she hadn’t before. The look in Emma’s eyes and her smile was something she’d only ever seen at one other time in pictures. It had been when she was with Neal – when she was in love with him. Emma smiled at how Regina would probably remind her that she had been right about the “yearning looks and doe-y eyes”, and Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to disagree.

Emma wouldn’t trade any of these moments or the people who helped create them for anything in the world

As Emma carefully placed the pictures in the box, she was determined to follow through with her plan. No more running. As soon as she got home and stopped in to see her brother and sister-in-law, Emma was going to find Killian. She was going to tell him that she loved him. He already admitted as much to her, but a part of her was worried. The small, insecure part of her was afraid he wouldn’t forgive her. She left…just like Milah did.

Emma shook her head from those thoughts and told herself it would be okay as she placed the last picture in the box. Emma took it to the living room and put it with all the other boxes. Just as she was going to start carrying them to her car, she heard a knock at her door.

“Who could that be?” Emma wondered out loud as she walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes and black hair. Emma’s eyes widened with surprise as she said, with her voice barely above a whisper, “Killian.”

“Swan,” Killian replied in the same way that Emma did.

Emma swore she saw a small smile on his face, but chose not to dwell on as she needed answers: “Killian, why are you here?”

“I thought it was rather obvious, love,” Killian began, then continued, “But don’t be angry with me.”

“Angry? At what?” Emma asked.

Killian took a deep breath before he said, “Look, I know you didn’t want me to come after you. I know you wanted to leave Storybrooke behind forever, but I couldn’t let you leave your family – they all miss you terribly. Jamie and Evie keep asking when their Aunt Emma is coming back. David is missing his co-sheriff – and sister. Mary Margaret and Regina miss having you to talk to.” Killian paused for a moment to take in Emma’s face. He could see her fighting back tears, but he also saw a question – one he didn’t even need her to ask.

“And as for me, love, I know you probably expect me to be angry, and I tried being angry, but ultimately, I understand why you left. I understand why you’re scared – because I am a little scared myself. I’ve spent the last two months thinking about you. I couldn’t let you walk out of my life – and my niece’s life – forever . You’re our family, Emma. So, will you come home, love?”

Emma knew Killian expected her to try to avoid him or tell him she had to think about it. This was even more evident from his clear surprise when she wrapped him in a fierce hug, causing him to nearly stumble. Emma couldn’t help but smile – he couldn’t possibly know how much this means to her. She knew what she wanted to tell him, but she was so nervous – although she couldn’t pinpoint why.

Just as she had gathered up her courage, she saw blonde curls over Killian’s shoulder.

 _“Has she been here the whole time?”_ Emma thought. As she pulled away, she quietly asked, “Killian, has Anna Elizabeth been standing behind you the entire time?”

“Yes, love, she has. She wanted to come,” Killian paused a moment before quietly continuing, “She doesn’t understand why you left. Myself, David, and Mary Margaret tried explaining, but it didn’t do any good…” Killian trailed off.

“And she hasn’t quite been herself,” Emma finished, sadly.

She honestly felt a little guilty; she had been so wrapped up in her own feelings that she really didn’t pause to consider the affect it would have on not only Anna Elizabeth, but her own niece and nephew as well. They were only just kids.

She gave Killian a knowing look before getting down on her knees as she softly said, “Anna Elizabeth?”

When Emma saw her peek around her uncle’s leg, Emma continued, “Can you come here?”

Anna Elizabeth walked towards Emma, clutching Lily, and stopped in front of her.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Emma asked.

Anna Elizabeth looked up at Killian, then back at Emma as she asked, “Don’t you like me and Uncle Killian, Emma?”

Emma moved Anna Elizabeth’s curls away from her eyes as she answered, “Of course I do, Anna Elizabeth.”

“Then why did you go away?” Anna Elizabeth innocently asked.

Emma thought over her words carefully before answering, “Well, kid, I had some stuff I had to think about. And leaving was the only way I could do that.”

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she asked, “What did you have to think about?”

Emma glanced up at Killian – who she could tell was a bit nervous – before focusing back on Anna Elizabeth as she simply answered, “Grown up stuff,” smiling. Emma then took a deep breath for what she knew she had to do next. “I am sorry, Anna Elizabeth,” she began, then looked up at Killian to let him know that apology was for him as well, “I should have told you this before I left. Do you think you can forgive me?”

Anna Elizabeth’s answer was launching herself into Emma’s arms for a hug as she said, “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, too, Anna Elizabeth,” Emma answered.

As they pulled apart, Emma saw the little girl’s radiant smile as she excitedly asked, “Does this mean you gonna come home?”

“Yes it does. And I’m not leaving again,” Emma answered – she then saw a smile erupt on Killian’s face as well. Emma couldn’t help but smile as Anna Elizabeth held out her pinky to Emma and asked, “Pinky promise?”

Emma linked her pinky with Anna Elizabeth’s and said, “Pinky promise.”

Anna Elizabeth then turned to her uncle. He bent down on her level as she wrapped him in a hug as well. She then excitedly said, “Let’s go, Uncle Killian!”

“Wait, love. Emma has to pack all her stuff before she can go,” Killian answered.

Anna Elizabeth furrowed her brow at which Emma replied, “It’s already packed.”

Anna Elizabeth got even more excited, if that was even possible, while Killian just stared at Emma in utter confusion, “Pardon, love?” as he stood up straight.

“Well, Killian, I was already planning on coming home. I already took care of everything here and was about to start loading boxes when you came. I wanted to surprise everyone,” Emma answered, smiling.

“Well, love, you definitely succeeded,” Killian answered, returning her smile.

“You know, since you’re already here, maybe you could help?” Emma asked teasingly.

Killian gave her a knowing grin before he replied, “Of course, love,” as he made his way into Emma’s apartment with Anna Elizabeth on his heels.

Killian moved to grab a box, but before his niece could try to copy him, he told her, “Anna Elizabeth, I know you want to help, but I’m afraid these boxes might be a bit too heavy for you, love.”

Just as Anna Elizabeth was about to protest, Emma suddenly had an idea. Killian followed her with his eyes and Anna Elizabeth did the same. Emma went over to the box containing the pictures and grabbed two: the one with her holding Anna Elizabeth and the one with her and Killian. Emma then walked over to the small blonde, who was looking at her curiously, and squatted down in front of her.

Emma said, “I have a very special job for you, Anna Elizabeth.”

Anna Elizabeth’s eyes lit up as she asked, “What is it, Emma?”

Emma then handed the pictures to Anna Elizabeth and answered, “I need you to take real good care of these pictures for me on the way back home. They’re really important to me.”

As Anna Elizabeth took the pictures from Emma, her eyes lit up at the one of Emma and Killian: “It’s you and Uncle Killian!”

Emma smiled and nodded in response. When Anna Elizabeth’s eyes moved to the other one, she furrowed her brow in confusion and asked, “You have a baby, Emma?”

Emma tried not to laugh as she answered, “No, that’s you.”

“It’s me?” Anna Elizabeth asked as she studied the picture more closely.

“Yeah. That’s at your first birthday party,” Emma answered.

“Ohhh,” Anna Elizabeth replied, then asked, “Where’s Mommy and Daddy?”

“Your mommy was taking the picture while your daddy was standing behind the camera trying to make you smile,” Emma answered as she poked Anna Elizabeth’s side, making her giggle.

When Killian returned to grab another box, Anna Elizabeth ran over to him to show him the pictures, “Look, Uncle Killian! It’s a picture of you and Emma and me when I was a baby! I’m gonna take care of them for Emma.”

As Killian bent down on his niece’s level, he replied, “Well, they must be very special pictures, love.”

He then handed Anna Elizabeth a book. “Why don’t you show Emma your new book while I finish moving these boxes.”

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly as Emma walked over to her and Killian. Anna Elizabeth held up the book to Emma as she said, “See what Aunt Belle gave me?”

“I do. Why don’t you go sit on the couch, and I’ll be there in a minute,” Emma told the little girl, smiling.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before going over to said couch as Emma looked at Killian, “So, she’s reading now?”

Killian returned her smile as he answered, “Not quite, but whenever she sees Evie, she’s talking about everything she’s learning in school…”

“And Anna Elizabeth wants to be like Evie,” Emma finished.

Killian nodded and Emma recognized the look in his eyes that brought her back to a conversation they had a few months ago on Killian’s couch. She reached out and squeezed his hand in understanding before she glanced in Anna Elizabeth’s direction, who was intently staring at a page of her book.

Emma then looked back at Killian as she said, “You know, Killian, when I asked you to help, I didn’t mean you had to do it all by yourself.”

“I know, love. It’s just a bit easier if she’s occupied,” Killian answered, motioning his head in the direction of his niece.

Emma smiled as she teased, “Alright, Captain,” before heading back over to Anna Elizabeth.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

Killian carried the last box to Emma’s car with Emma and Anna Elizabeth right behind him. Emma had agreed to carry Anna Elizabeth’s book and doll because Anna Elizabeth wanted to be extra careful with the pictures.

As he loaded the box into the car, he said to Emma, “Well, Swan, that’s everything.”

“Thanks, Killian,” Emma said.

“Your welcome, love,” Killian answered before bending down to ask Anna Elizabeth, “You ready to go, love?”

Anna Elizabeth looked back and forth between Emma’s car and Killian before she asked Killian, “Can I ride with Emma, Uncle Killian?” with her blue eyes pleading.

“I don’t think there’s any room for you, Anna Elizabeth,” Killian answered. Killian could see the sadness in his niece’s eyes – he knew how much she had missed Emma, so he reassured her, “Hey, we will all be spending lots of time together when we get home.”

He then looked up at Emma for confirmation, who bent down as well and told Anna Elizabeth, “He’s right, you know. We have to make some more cookies.”

Emma’s words immediately cheered the little girl up as she began dragging her uncle toward his truck. Killian turned and simply smiled at Emma and she returned it. As she climbed into her car and buckled her seatbelt, that smile never left her face. She not only thought about the man and the little girl who she loved dearly, but she also thought about her family in Storybrooke. Her brother. Her sister-in-law. Her niece and nephew. All of her friends.

As Emma began pulling out of the parking lot of the apartment complex, she sighed as she thought about if only her 13-year-old self knew that her life would have turned out this way. If only she would have known that she would find a place where she belonged. Emma now knew she was loved. She knew she was wanted. She knew she was coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, y'all - there's one more chapter after this one. I will upload it as soon as I can - thank you for reading!


	11. Where We Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go - the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the ending :)

When Emma arrived back in Storybrooke, she discovered her old apartment was still available. So, she moved everything back in there with Killian and Anna Elizabeth’s help, but Emma would save the unpacking for later. Right now, she had some people she needed to see.

Killian had found out that David, Mary Margaret, Regina and the kids decided to have a picnic at the park following Jamie’s little league game.

Killian drove Emma and Anna Elizabeth to the park; as soon as they got there, Anna Elizabeth leapt from the truck with about as much excitement as she could manage.

She grabbed both Emma and Killian’s hand, and the three of them made their way over to David, Mary Margaret, and Regina. Jamie and Evie were playing on the playground.

As soon as Emma, Killian, and Anna Elizabeth got close enough to the picnic table, the small blonde yelled, “Emma came home!” causing David, Mary Margaret, and Regina to look that way.

When Emma came to her brother and sister-in-law, she wrapped them both in a big hug while Regina muttered, “Looks like Captain Sarcasm actually managed to do something useful.”

When Emma pulled away, David asked, “Does this mean…” but trailed off, knowing how determined his sister was to leave.

“Yes, I’m staying. For good. I belong here; it’s home,” Emma answered, looking between the three slightly surprised faces.

“And Killian helped you realized this?” Mary Margaret asked, looking at the man in question.

Killian scratched behind his ear before bending down to tell his niece, “Love, why don’t you go tell Evie and Jamie the good news.” Anna Elizabeth nodded and energetically ran toward the playground.

As Killian stood back up, he answered Mary Margaret’s question, “Actually, no. Emma had already made the decision to come home when I arrived.”

“Wait, so you all knew he was coming to get me?” Emma asked.

“Yes, although we only found out an hour before he was leaving,” David answered, cutting his eyes toward his dark-haired friend.

Emma then turned to Killian herself, eyebrows raised. “What can I say, love? You know I’ve always been rather impulsive and tend to listen to my heart as opposed to my head,” Killian told her.

Emma smiled knowingly before a thought entered her head, “So, why didn’t you just leave Anna Elizabeth with David and Mary Margaret?”

“She happened to overhear, and well, you know the rest,” Killian answered.

Just as Emma nodded, she heard “Aunt Emma!” and saw her niece and nephew running toward her. They wrapped her in a hug and when they pulled away, Emma was understandably a little confused.

“You guys aren’t mad at me?” she asked. “Anna Elizabeth told us what you said to her,” Jamie answered.

Emma smiled and glanced over at the four-year-old, who was currently looking up at her uncle with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Emma looked back at her niece and nephew and said, “I’m glad she did,” as she smiled at both of them and ruffled Jamie’s dirty blonde hair.

Jamie and Evie gave their aunt one more quick hug before running back toward the playground. Anna Elizabeth yelled, “Wait for me!” as she took off after them.

Mary Margaret then piped up, “You two must be exhausted. Why don’t you sit down?” The five them made themselves comfortable at the picnic table.

As soon as they were seated, Emma casually linked her arm with Killian’s, thinking no one was paying attention. However, Regina noticed their joined arms and smirked, giving her blonde friend an “I told you so” look before engaging in conversation with David and Mary Margaret.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

An hour later, David and Killian were off playing basketball with Jamie while the girls were getting up from their place under the tree where they had been fixing each other’s hair to go play some more on the playground.

As soon as Mary Margaret finished catching Emma up on the kids in school, Regina said, “So, Emma, is there something you need to tell us about you and Captain Sarcasm?” being her usual blunt self.

Emma smiled as she answered, “We really haven’t talked about specifics yet, but let’s just say I finally stopped running from my feelings for him.” Mary Margaret’s face erupted in a wide smile for her sister-in-law while Regina simply said, “Well, it’s about time,” making the two other women shake their heads and laugh.

“About time for what?” they heard Killian’s accented voice ask. Regina, clearly annoyed by the interruption, sarcastically said, “Don’t you have a game of cricket to play or something?”

Killian rolled his eyes before he said, “Regina, I don’t even know anything about cricket – I haven’t lived in England since I was 10 years old. Or did your quest for killing Snow White make you forget, love?”

Emma once again shook her head as she said, “Alright you two. Play nice.” Killian held up his hands in mock surrender before grabbing three bottles of water and returning to the basketball court while Regina stared at him with a glare that would have surely killed him if looks could kill.

She then turned her attention to her blonde friend, “He better be glad that he’s your boyfriend.” Emma smiled in response, knowing she couldn’t deny it that time.

 

Just then, Evie ran up to the picnic table and exclaimed, “Aunt Emma! Mommy! Regina! Anna Lizabeth is hurt!” with as much worry as a five-year-old could muster.

Emma’s eyes widened with panic as she followed Evie to the playground. Mary Margaret followed behind while Regina silently agreed to go get Killian.

When Emma arrived at the monkey bars, she saw Anna Elizabeth clutching her arm with tears pouring from her blue eyes. When Emma bent down beside her, she pulled the little girl into her lap and softly kissed her head. She then told her, “Hey, you’ll be alright. Killian is on his way over here,” as Mary Margaret was trying to calm Evie, who was really worried for her friend.

When Regina, David, Jamie, and Killian arrived, the latter went to his niece’s side and wiped her tears and calmly told her, “It’ll be alright, love. I’m going to take you to the doctor and you’ll be okay,” even though Emma knew he was anything but calm.

As he looked to Emma, she said, “You carry her and I’ll drive.” Killian nodded, both knowing he didn’t need to drive in this state. As he took his niece from Emma, they both stood up straight and made their way to Killian’s truck with David, Mary Margaret, Regina and the kids right behind him.

 

Thankfully, the drive between the park and the hospital was not even 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Killian was trying to stay calm for his niece’s sake, but Emma knew how worried he was. It was evident by the way Killian was continually stroking Anna Elizabeth’s blonde curls and kissing her head, telling her she’d be alright. The little girl remained still and quiet in her uncle’s arms – Emma knew she was really hurting.

As they arrived at the hospital and Emma parked the truck, she turned to Killian, and it was as if she could read his mind: “Killian, I know you’re worried, but it’s not your fault. It could have happened to any kid. She will be okay.” Killian simply nodded before getting out of the truck and walking toward the door with Emma behind him.

When they arrived in the emergency room, the nurses immediately took Anna Elizabeth back, who refused to get out of her uncle’s arms.

After 30 minutes, Emma began pacing back and forth in the waiting room when her brother came up to her, “The kids are getting restless. Mary Margaret took them home, and Regina went with them. Are you going to stay here?”

Emma said, “Yeah, I am. I need to be here.” David nodded in understanding before giving her a hug. As he pulled away, he said, “I know she’ll be fine.” Emma nodded. David turned to exit the hospital.

 

Two hours later, Killian and Anna Elizabeth came into the waiting room hand in hand.

When Killian saw Emma, he said, “I thought you would have left with your brother.”

“This is where I wanted to be,” Emma told him and watched as a small smile lit up his features before he turned his attention back to his niece, who was sucking a lollipop and sporting a princess sticker on her shirt.

Emma then asked, “How is she?” “She’ll be fine. It’s only a sprain,” Killian answered, relief clear in his voice.

“Good,” Emma breathed out in relief as well.

She then bent down to Anna Elizabeth’s level and told her, “I’m really glad you’ll be okay, Anna Elizabeth.”

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she asked, “Where is everybody?”

Emma was about to tell her they went home, but she suddenly got a text message from David telling her they went to Granny’s.

“Well, Anna Elizabeth, they’re at Granny’s, waiting on you.” “On me?” Anna Elizabeth asked. “Yeah. They want to make sure you’re okay,” Emma answered.

“Well, shall we go let them know?” Killian said. Both blondes nodded and the three of them then made their way out of the hospital.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 

When they arrived at Granny’s, Evie hopped up out of David’s lap.

Before Killian or anyone else could stop her, she wrapped Anna Elizabeth in hug. Anna Elizabeth was holding her arm against her chest and said, “Ow!” when Evie squeezed her.

The small brunette backed away in horror, thinking she broke her friend.

Killian bent down and pulled her closer to him and told her, “It’s alright, Evie. You didn’t do anything wrong. Anna Elizabeth sprained her arm and will have to wear a special bandage around it until it gets better.”

“How long until it’s better?” Evie asked.

“About a week, love,” Killian answered.

Evie nodded before climbing back in her father’s lap.

Emma settled in a chair in the corner and Killian sat down beside her, pulling Anna Elizabeth in his lap before placing an arm around Emma.

David then asked her, “So, you ready to come back to help me sheriff?”

Emma smiled as she said, “Definitely.”

“Although, it’s probably not nearly as exciting as Boston,” Regina said.

“No, it’s not. But I’d much rather be here,” Emma said.

“Which I think is wonderful,” Mary Margaret said, at which everyone at the table smiled in agreement.

Evie then looked up from her coloring (Mary Margaret always carried a coloring book and colors with her) and asked, “Aunt Emma, do you think I could stay with you tonight?”

Before Emma could answer, Jamie chimed in, “What if I want to stay with her?” “No boys allowed,” Evie told him. “That isn’t fair!” Jamie exclaimed.

David then stepped in, “Alright, you two. I’m sure we can figure something out later. I’m sure Aunt Emma wants to rest for a few days.” Both of the children nodded.

 

Just then Regina got up and said, “Well, I really should get going.” Everyone else grinned, making Regina roll her eyes.

Evie, Jamie, and Anna Elizabeth said, “Bye, Regina!” in unison as she turned to make her way out of door.

When she was gone, Emma asked, “What were you guys grinning at?”

“Well, Swan, let’s just say someone is able to handle the…”, Killian paused, considering the impressionable ears at the table before he continued, “lovely woman that is Regina.”

It was Emma this time who rolled her eyes while David and Mary Margaret shook their heads.

“Is it Jamie’s coach, Robin?” Emma asked and received a nod from a smiling Mary Margaret.

“I’m glad for her, especially considering…” but then Emma trailed off, although everyone knew what she was talking about. Regina’s first love, Daniel, had tragically died from heart problems. Even though Regina was happy on her own, Emma knew being with Robin would only add to it.

“It’s not the same, but Regina wasn’t the only one who was able to move on,” Mary Margaret said, looking at the couple in front of her.

David seriously added, “Yes. My little sister fell in love with her best friend.” He then teased, “No one saw that coming,” making everyone laugh – though it was evident that Emma was a bit nervous. She never really liked being the center of attention.

Mary Margaret then raised her cup, “How about a toast to… people who belong together and family.” Everyone raised their cups and clinked them together – a bit cheesy, but Emma really wouldn’t have expected any less.

 

Just then, Killian’s phone began ringing. It must have been work related as he said, “I have to take this.”

Before he got up, he told his niece, “I’ll be right back, Anna Elizabeth. Be careful not to lean on your arm too much.” Without looking up from the picture she was coloring, she said, “Ok, Uncle Killian.”

As soon as Killian got up, Anna Elizabeth immediately climbed into Emma’s lap – mostly because she couldn’t quite reach the table by herself.

Within a minute, she held up her picture for everyone to see, “Isn’t it pretty!”

“It is very pretty,” Mary Margaret began; the teacher in her then came out as she asked, “Do you know what colors you used, Anna Elizabeth?”

Anna Elizabeth turned the picture back toward her and began studying it, “Pink…and blue…and green!” she finished satisfactorily.

“Very good, Anna Elizabeth. That’ll be helpful next year,” Mary Margaret told the little girl as a confused expression took over her features.

She then whipped those blonde curls around and looked at Emma for an answer. “She means when you start school next year,” Emma told her and Anna Elizabeth nodded.

“Are you excited about school?” Mary Margaret asked. Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly.

She then asked, “Will you be my teacher, Mary Margaret?”

“There’s a good chance I will be. But you’ll have to call me Mrs. Nolan,” Mary Margaret answered. Anna Elizabeth’s expression showed that she wasn’t too sure about that before she turned her picture over to color the one on the back.

David directed his question at Emma, “How do you think Killian will deal with Anna Elizabeth starting school?”

“He’s already been thinking about – and he’s not thrilled with it. It means she’s growing up,” Emma answered.

“Well, most parents aren’t,” David conceded, looking back and forth between the child in his lap and the other beside him, “but he’ll have you to help him through it,” he finished smiling.

Emma returned his smile as Evie handed her what she had been coloring, “Do you think you could hang this up, Aunt Emma?”

As Emma took the picture from her niece, she answered, “I will try.”

Evie nodded in satisfaction before she starting asking her brother a million questions about what he was doing and why he wasn’t coloring – interrupting his hand-held game.  

As Emma looked at the picture, she wasn’t sure her refrigerator would be able to fit anything else once she unpacked everything.

On top of work stuff, phone numbers, and other important information, Emma’s refrigerator had been covered with “gifts” from her niece and nephew, as well as Anna Elizabeth; she had a lot of pictures as well.

Emma remembered when she used to question her brother why it was necessary to have all that covering the refrigerator doors. And now here she was doing the same thing. _“Just another way of my life turned out differently than I thought it would,”_ Emma thought as Killian returned to his seat beside her.

When he did, David said, “So, Killian, I’ve been thinking.”

“About what, mate?” Killian answered. “That I better not have to go protective big brother on you,” David said as Emma rolled her eyes.

David was smiling, but Killian knew he was, in fact, serious.

Killian felt that same protective instinct when Belle called him a few days ago just to catch up. She had told him that Gold came to her asking forgiveness and for her to take him back (again). Killian felt his fuse shortening until Belle told him that she turned him down.

He then looked over to the amazing woman beside him, who was talking to Anna Elizabeth as she colored.

He loved Emma so much – he knew he could never to do anything to hurt her.

As he looked back at David, he said, “You don’t have anything to worry about, mate.”

Killian then heard Anna Elizabeth yawn – and understandably so. Her day had been quite eventful.

“Come on, love, I think it’s time to get you home.” For once, Anna Elizabeth didn’t protest as she climbed down from Emma’s lap.

“That’s goes for you two as well,” David said, as he lifted Evie from his lap.

They all waved goodbye to Granny and Ruby before exiting the diner.

None of them had driven to Granny’s, so they took a shortcut through the park on their way home.

Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth fell quite a bit behind the others.

Anna Elizabeth’s exhaustion was momentarily forgotten as she exclaimed, “There’s something I got to tell Evie!” and she ran off to catch up to her friend.

 

When they were alone, Killian said “Emma?” causing her to turn and face him. There was no warning as he pulled her in for a kiss.

As soon his lips touched hers, it was like magic. Emma didn’t even hesitate to respond. She slowly moved her arms to wrap around Killian’s neck as she felt his tighten around her waist. The rest of the world faded away as Killian and Emma became lost in each other and this moment as one of Killian’s hands moved up Emma’s back to tangle in her long blonde hair. The kiss was filled with tenderness, love, and passion – as cliché as it may sound, Emma and Killian felt nothing less than fireworks.

They broke away from the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other’s – a smile making its way on both of their faces. They just stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity before Emma adjusted her position and lifted her head in order to be able to look into Killian’s blue ocean eyes.

Even though goose bumps were erupting all over her skin and she felt a pit of nervousness in her stomach, she gathered her courage to say what she had wanted to back in Boston, “I love you, Killian Jones. With all my heart.”

“And I love you, Emma Swan, to the moon and back,” Killian replied with genuine love and sincerity sparkling in his eyes.

Then suddenly, Emma and Killian’s attention was pulled away from each other as a very nosy Anna Elizabeth ran up to them, apparently having seen them kiss, and excitedly asked Emma, “Does this mean you get to be my aunt too?”

Emma moved out of Killian’s embrace, and then scooped up Anna Elizabeth and hugged her tight, “I guess so, kid.”

She then handed Anna Elizabeth to Killian, who hugged him and said, “I’m so happy, Uncle Killian.”

“I am too, love,” he said as he put his arms around her small frame to hug her back.

As Anna Elizabeth pulled back, Killian could see that the little girl’s exhaustion had returned, so he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t ask to be put down. He adjusted Anna Elizabeth in his arms, and with his free hand, he grabbed one of Emma’s and entwined their fingers.

As they made their way back home, he thought about the two people with him. He never thought he would be raising his brother’s daughter. He never thought he would fall in love with his best friend, and she with him. He never imagined the three of them would be a family, but a genuine smile lit up his face as two thoughts entered his mind: _This is where I belong. This is where we belong._  

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Sequel!!

If you guys want more of this story, you should check out the sequel, Together. Here's the summary:

Killian and Emma have been married a little over two years when Emma finds out that she is pregnant. This news prompts her to think about her birth parents, and why they gave her up. She goes on a physical and emotional journey to find the truth with the love and support of her husband, niece,  and the rest of her family and friends.

I hope y'all read it. I'd love to know your thoughts :) :)


End file.
